


Vexed: The Untold Story of the Vessar Twins

by somethingcleverimsure



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Wicked AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcleverimsure/pseuds/somethingcleverimsure
Summary: Vex'ahlia and Vax'ildan Vessar are forced to attend Syngorn University, where the two strive to find ways to finally impress their father and make some unlikely friends. The Wicked AU no one asked for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I will update tags as I add chapters, but I don't know where this is going to go right now. I tagged violence and rated it mature just to be safe, but it all might change later. I own nothing, I just happen to love both of these things and decided to write a story. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so bear with me while I figure it out. That being said constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!

“They’re coming!” Elaina cried, gripping the hand of her midwife tightly as she let out another scream.

  
“They babies are coming,” The midwife alerted the other midwives, commanding them to clear the space for Elaina, “Now!”

  
“And how,” another midwife commented. Elaina let out another scream, a thin sheet of sweat had already begun to cover Elaina. The bustle of the nurses around her did little to distract her from the excruciating pain. She let out another scream.

  
From the moment they were born, the twins were, well… different. Their dark hair and dark eyes looked nothing like their mother’s, but more noticeably, their pointed ears hinted at a specifically non-human heritage. Although half elves were not uncommon, the townspeople were bored and any piece of gossip was welcome in their comparatively dull lives.  
Vex’ahlia and Vax’ildan grew up amongst whispers of their mother’s out of wedlock affair, tall tales depicting a handsome young elf. Every story changed his profession- sometimes he was a travelling clerk with a voice that could sell anything, sometimes he was a knight in the military who was passing through on his way back from some battle, other times he was politician of repute that couldn’t bother to have his credibility called into question. However, aside from the occasional whispers, the town welcomed Vex and Vax with open arms. The twins spent their childhood exploring the small town of Byroden.

  
Vex took a special interest in the woods that surrounded the city, she spent her time tracking the animals in the forest, while Vax spent his time learning the ins and outs of the city. However, despite their difference in interests, the two were practically inseparable. In fact they were so inseparable, that the townspeople often mixed the two up, calling Vex Vax and vice versa.  
Elaina, for her part, did what she could to keep her imperfect family happy and healthy. Ends didn’t always meet, and occasionally she had to work twice as hard to put food on the table, but Vex and Vax were well loved. That was until one day, when a mysterious stranger rode into town. He was tall and walked with his head high and shoulders back. He gave off an air of importance, and he barely spared a second glance at the people that passed him in the street, as though he was too good to be bothered with them. Word quickly traveled around Byroden that an Elven Ambassador was looking for Elaina, and rumors quickly spread that it was the twin’s father.

  
Vex and Vax would never forget the day that Syldor Vessar arrived on their doorstep. Although both were most likely too young to remember the weather, they would both swear on their lives that a terrible storm had blown in with him. They remember their mother ushering them into their shared room, telling them to wait in their until they were told otherwise. They remember hearing their mother and father argue, their voices escalating in a nerve-racking crescendo, their father claiming that he had to take his children because of his importance in elven society. Elaina shouted back that a father shouldn’t just want his children because they make him look like a decent being. They fought back and forth, until Syldor’s voice dropped to a deadly and calm quiet.  
“Either let them come with me now,” He said through gritted teeth, the twins leaning closer to the crack of the door to her, “Or I will prove that you are an unfit mother and take them from you. I f they come with me, you don’t have to worry if they will eat, they will have everything they could desire.”

  
Syldor took the children from their mother, silent tears streaming down her face as she waved goodbye from their simple cottage. Vex and Vax waved back, wondering if they would ever see their mother again. Their father had said he could give them anything they desired, but in that moment both of them only wanted to be at their mother’s side.  
Slydor took his children back to Syngorn, and he instantly started grooming them in proper elven behavior. Vex’ahlia was no longer allowed to wander the woods, instead she was subjected to embroidery lessons with stuffy tutors that would scold her if she wasn’t sitting still enough for their liking. Vax’ildan was no longer allowed to slink in the shadows of the city, instead he had to pour over the history of Syngorn, so that one day he could follow in his father’s footsteps.

  
As they grew, they were soon allowed to take their lessons together, both learning of things that extended beyond Syngorn and to the rest of the land. They were taught about Saundor, the archfey who many held in reverence. They learned about the different races that occupied the lands: gnomes, orcs, goliaths, dwarves, etc. They learned all that they could in preparation for what their father said would be the most important step in their education: Syngorn University.

  
Syngorn University was a prestigious school, accepting students from all over Exandria. Syldor insisted they attend as it was the only education befitting of his children, it may also have had something to do with his recent employment as a headmaster of the school, since his Ambassador duties had recently been downsized. Of course with his sway, the twins were accepted without problem, and only with a warning from their father that any trouble would be met with severe consequences, therefore despite their unease the twins packed up their necessary belonging and were sent to school.


	2. Orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I made it clear before, but there will be quite a bit of deviation from both source materials. I had to mix up and edit some events from Critical Role to make them fit better with the story line, while I got rid of and changed some elements from Wicked to make it more in character.

“Come along, Vex’ahlia, Vax’ildan,” Syldor commanded, parading the twins through through the hallowed halls of Syngorn University. Vex noted the tall, sweeping Arches that gave the school a very dignified atmosphere. It really was a beautiful place, she probably would have appreciated it more if she wasn’t being forced against her will to attend, and judging from the scowl on Vax’s face, he felt the same way. Syldor continued his lecture, giving detailed explanations of historical moments that had happened in the school, but Vex wasn’t paying attention because Vax was giving a great impersonation of their father. Vex bit back a giggle when her brother gave an over exaggerated eye roll.

  
“Children!” Syldor scolded, “Have you been paying attention at all?”

  
“Of course we have,” Vax scoffed, rolling his eyes again.

  
“Then repeat what I told you,” Syldor said, only to be greeted by silence, “Well, if you had been paying attention, then you would know that you are to wait here for orientation. Try to mingle with the other students, there are some very important connections to be made, and whatever you do, do not step out of line. The other professors here are some of the most influential people you will meet, do not get on their bad sides.”

  
“This is ridiculous,” Vax spat after their father had left, “The only reason we’re here is so he can inflate his ego because he got deI bet this school isn’t even that great.”

  
“Mother would want us to try,” Vex sighed, eyeing the small stream of students that had begun to flood in.

  
“Mother wouldn’t have forced u s to be here,” Vax countered, leaning against one of the pillars.

  
“I know,” Vex said, “But I’d rather not be on father’s bad side right now.”

  
“Well I don’t want to talk to any of these people,” Vax spat, “If they’re the kind of people that father thinks we need to be associating with, then I’m sure they’re not worth our time.”  
However, as her brother was ranting about the acquaintances their father would want them to make, something caught Vex’ahlia’s eye. Another student, dressed in a gaudy purple silk shirt, had lifted a piece of gold from another student. Vex was impressed to say the least, she wouldn’t have expected someone to be so daring on the first day. She walk over to the other student, who stood only about two feet tall.

  
“Impressive,” She smirked, catching the other student off guard, “Interesting way to make friends on the first day.”

 

“Are you going to report me to the headmaster,” The student jeered, as though it were a dare.

  
“Of course not darling,” Vex said, holding out her hand, “I only came over here to introduce myself. Vex’ahlia Vessar.”

  
“Vessar? Sounds familiar, have we met?” The student asked. Vex instantly regretted using her father’s name.

  
“Of course not,” She said, “It’s probably a common name.”

  
“The name’s Scanlan Shorthalt,” Scanlan said, accepting Vex’s still outstretched hand, “Although I go by many names.”

  
“You strike me as the type that would,” Vex commented, catching her brother's eye from across the room and waving him over, “This is my brother Vax’ildan. This is Scanlan Shorthalt.”

  
“You can call me Vax,” Vax said.

  
“And you can call me Vex,” Vex added, “So tell me Scanlan, what is someone like you doing in a place like this. No offense, but this doesn’t really seem like your scene.”  
“I’m a musician,” Scanlan explained, “One of the best. I happen to have a few other skills, and the school found “promise” in me. So here I am. That doesn’t mean I can’t swindle a few privileged fucks out of some gold. What about you two?”

  
“Parents,” Vax explained, not giving any more information.

  
“Ah,” Scanlan said in understanding, “Well you should meet some other people I’ve found. After all, people like us can’t be expected to hang out with pretentious twats all year. Pikey! Grog! Come over here and meet our new friends.”

  
A small girl, about Scanlan’s size, with light blonde hair and a rather Large man with gray skin came walking over towards them. Their pair walking together was rather a sight to see with the almost comical height difference.

  
“Hello,” The girl chirped, “I’m Pike.”

 

“Pike is a huge influence in her religion,” Scanlan explained, “Also she comes from the infamous Trickfoot family, how cool is that?”

  
“A Religious woman,” Vex said, “Who is your patron god?”

  
“Sarenrae,” Pike answered.

  
“And that is Grog,” Scanlan said, gesturing to the man, “He’s a goliath. He’s not very smart but he’s an excellent fighter. I think the school was trying to round out it’s student body.”

  
“Scanlan!” Pike admonished, “Be nice.”

  
“It’s alright Pike,” Grog said, “I know I’m the smartest one here.” Vex and Vax went on to introduce themselves to the new group, and the five of them chatted about what they were to expect of the upcoming year, until they were interrupted by the sudden excited whispering of the students around them. All attention had focused on the girl who had just entered. She had stunning long red hair, and wore an antler headdress.

  
“Who is that?” Vex asked Scanlan.

  
“That’s Keyleth, of the Air Ashari,” Scanlan explained, “She’s apparently super powerful.” Vex turned to Vax, who was staring, eyes wide at Keyleth. She was about to comment on her brother’s state of awe, but before she could, she was interrupted by Syldor announcing his presence.

  
“Attention student of Syngorn University,” He said, commanding attention and silencing the room, “I’d like to welcome you, and congratulate you on being amongst the most elite applicants f this year. I am Syldor Vessar, your headmaster. Before we go on with orientation, I’d like to introduce your professors.”

  
Vex could feel her friends’ eyes looking back and forth between herself. Her brother, and her father. She did her best to ignore it, pretending to be very invested in the speech her father was giving. Her father was gesturing at a red tiefling, who seemed to command power just by standing.

  
“This is Zhara Hydris,” He introduced, “She will be your history professor.”

  
“I look forward to working with you all over the upcoming year,” She said diplomatically.

  
“The next professor I would like to introduce, is Raishan,” Syldor said, gesturing to a beautiful, but stern looking woman with green hair. Her left hand had an intricate green pattern on it that fascinated Vex, “She is the professor of natural magic.”

  
“I too look forward to working with you all over the next few years,” She said in a voice that was smooth and intelligent, “However, I will not be accepting first years in any of my studies this year.”  
The room grumbled quietly, and then Syldor moved on, introducing the other professors in a line. The rest of the student body started to get restless, and soon Vex began to hear different whispers about the professors circulating amongst the the mass of her peers.

  
“I was really hoping to work with professor Raishan,” the red head, Keyleth, sighed to one of her companions.

  
“I heard that professor Hydris was born in hell, and is only teaching here because Saundor wanted to make her reform her wicked ways,” One student whispered.  
“I heard professor Raishan can shape-shift,” Another student whispered back. Vex rolled her eyes.

  
“Thank you,” Syldor said, finally done with introductions, “There is a table near the front entryway, you will be able to pick up your course schedule and room assignments there.”

  
The students began to move towards the tables in the entryways, eager to find out who they would be living with for the next year and anxious to learn which professors they’d be stuck with. Vex made her way through the line and received her information packet. However, when she opened it, she was surprised. The form said that her roommate was Keyleth. She went to go find her father immediately.

  
“Why are you doing this?” She snapped, when she found her father talking amongst the other professors, “You know Vax and I haven’t been separated since birth.”

  
“School rules dictate-” Syldor began.

  
“I don’t give a shit what school rules dictate,” Vex cut off, “The only reason I’m here is because of you. You can’t separate Vax and I.”

  
“I am the headmaster of this school,” Syldor said, at this point Vax and the rest of her friends had wandered over, “Your roommate is the nice Ashari girl.”

  
“You can’t do that,” Vex protested.

  
“I can and I will.” Syldor said, turning from Vex, “that’s the final words.”

  
Vex suddenly felt a jolt of burning hot anger course through her. Her father had purposefully done this just to upset her. She couldn’t tell if she was more upset by being torn from her twin, her closest companion, or by her father’s immediate dismissal. And as suddenly as her rage had been brought forth by her father turning his back, a vine shot out from one of the ivy covered walls, grappling her father’s arm.

  
“Vex’ahlia,” Her father said through gritted teeth, “I will not tolerate such a show of disrespect in my school.”

  
“I didn’t mean to do that,” Vex said, looking in awe at the vine that had wrapped around her father’s wrist.

  
“Nonsense,” Her father spat, “Perhaps discipline is in order.”

  
“Hmm,” a smooth voice hummed, effectively silencing Syldor, “Quite impressive.” Professor Raishan stood from the gaggle of professors and crossed over to examine Vex’s handiwork, “Quite impressive indeed. You have a real talent. Quite promising.”

  
“Thank you,” Vex choked out.

  
“I might have to make an exception for you and offer you a spot in one of my classes,” Raishan continued, still examining the vines, “I’ve always said you have to nurture talent, and with talent like yours, well, I might even be able to get you a hearing with Saundor.”

  
“You know Saundor?” Vex said, still not quite believing her situation. Raishan finally looked up from the vine, giving Vex a once over.  
“He’d be quite impressed with you,” She remarked, “I’ll have your schedule changed so that your in one of my courses. They’re usually reserved for older students, so the work will be more difficult, but I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle.”

  
With that, Raishan flashed a sharp smile at Vex, and sauntered away. Vex released the vine holding her father, still looking in awe after Raishan. Syldor scoffed, and righted himself.

  
“Well,” He said, “See to it that it doesn’t happen again.” And he too walked away.

  
Vex turned to look at her friends, who were watching her with a strange mix of amazement and confusion on their faces. She had also attracted the attention of some of her classmates, including the Ashari girl who looked a little disappointed as well.

  
“Did that really just happen?” Vex asked Vax, voice barely a whisper.


	3. Seeds of Unease

“Stubby?” Vax asked, Vex still standing in awe, staring at where professor Raishan had retreated. The rest of the group still looking at Vex, although looking just as puzzled as they were impressed.

  
“I suppose I should go meet this roommate of mine,” Vex said, shaking her head slightly and refocusing, “Right? Wouldn’t want to make a wrong impression.” And with that Vex walked off towards the dormitories. Her head was racing, thoughts buzzing around and bringing an unintentional smile to her face. She had impressed a professor, one that didn’t seem to be impressed with first year students. She was impressive. Not only that, but she shown up her father. Her father had been humiliated by the professor that was impressed by her potential.

  
“Oh! Hello,” A soft voice said as Vex walked into her dorm. Keyleth was sitting on her bed, her schedule and other paperwork spread before her.

  
“Hello,” Vex said, slightly hesitant.

  
“You must be Vex’ahlia,” Keyleth said, “I’m Keyleth, of the Air Ashari.”

  
“I’ve heard,” Vex said, almost awkwardly which was more than out of character for her. She was usually so quick witted.

  
“Oh,” Keyleth said, more than awkwardly.

  
“Yeah,” Vex said, placing her belongings by her designated bed.

  
“I heard that professor Raishan is letting you into one of her classes,” Keyleth rambled, “That’s really cool. I applied here because of professor Raishan, she’s done some work with the fire Ashari, which are basically like my cousins. I really wanted to work with her, but it’s cool that you get to, she must really see something in you.”

  
“Oh,” Vex said, guilt settling in her stomach, Keyleth seemed nice, and she felt a little sorry that Keyleth hadn’t been accepted to study with Raishan.

  
“Yeah,” Keyleth said, another awkward silence spilling over the two. Vex started to unpack.

 

* * *

 

Vex tapped her pencil on her desk as she listened to professor Hydris talk about the history of Exandria. It wasn’t that she was bored, it was just that she had something else on her mind. Vex had sat alone in every class that she had that day. Vax wasn’t in any of her classes, and Vex was almost certain that Syldor had no small part in that, and it seemed that neither did any of her other friends. Keyleth was in this particular class with her, but their only interactions consisted of awkward small talk.

  
“And that was when-” professor Hydris said, pulling up one of her maps. The entire class gasped, and professor Hydris stood in shock at what had been crudely scrawled over the chalkboard: GO TO HELL HELLSPAWN. Although the insult wasn’t clever, it was enough to rattle the class as murmurs began to spread among the other students. “Well, that seems to have put a damper on today’s lesson. I don’t think I’m going to be able to reign you in after this, so class is dismissed. Don’t get used to it.”

  
The other students packed up their belongings, and quickly left the class, eager to go to lunch. However, Vex slowly packed her belongings and waited for the other students to file out of the class. Professor Hydris was doing her best to erase the words.

  
“Professor Hydris,” Vex said, startling the history professor.

  
“Oh, sorry dear, wasn’t expecting anyone to stay behind,” She said, quickly regaining her charismatic and confident air, “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

  
“I thought the lesson today was really fascinating,” Vex began, “I’m glad you included notes about all of the gods of Exandria, my tutors before only focused on a few.”

  
“We have a wide range of students, we have to appeal to all of them,” professor Hydris said, “Besides, it’s more fun to talk about them than some of the boring old men you’re textbook will try to convince you shaped history.”

  
“I suppose my tutors gave my brother and I a more limited point of view,” Vex said, laughing a little. Professor Hydris joined in.

  
“You’re Syldor’s daughter, correct?” She asked.

  
“I wouldn’t bring that up to him,” Vex said.

  
“Ah, of course,” professor Hydris replied, she smiled and chuckled a little before continuing, “So was there a real reason you stayed behind, or were you just really fascinated by Exandrain gods.”

  
“Well, actually, I wanted to say that you shouldn’t let it get to you. Whoever wrote that wasn’t even clever enough to come up with an insult that didn’t repeat the word hell,” Vex said, “It’s just some dumb jerk.”

  
“That’s very kind Vex’ahlia, professor Hydris said, turning away from the haphazardly erased chalkboard, “Frankly, I’m used to it. It’s a bit controversial for me to be teaching here.”

  
“Well, it’s wrong,” Vex said.

  
“I’m afraid things aren’t as they seem,” professor Hydris said, “I make an easy target because not only am I a tiefling, but I also hold some unpopular opinions. I wish I could pass it off as normal prejudices, but I fear that something is beginning to poison the land.”

  
“What do you mean?” Vex asked.

  
“I mean that something bad is happening in Exandria,” She replied, “The land itself seems at unease, and I can’t explain it, but I don’t like it. People are being silenced, and it feels like the people that should be caring, aren’t.”

  
“Professor Raishan said that she might be able to get me an audience with Saundor,” Vex supplied, “I could tell him about this, He could fix it.”

  
“Would that help?” professor Hydris asked.

  
“It has to,” Vex answered, “If anyone could solve this, he could. I’m sure of it.”

  
“I hope you’re right, Vex’ahlia,” professor Hydris said, cleaning up her own belongings, “It was nice talking to you, but I’m afraid I have a staff meeting, and you probably have another class. Feel free to stop by anytime you want to talk, dear. See you in class, have a nice day.”

  
“Thank you, professor Hydris,” Vex said, “Have a nice day.”

  
Vex’s mind was buzzing again as she walked out of the history lecture hall. Now she had to try even harder to impress Raishan and meet the wizard, she had to put an end to all of the weird stuff that professor Hydris was talking about. Vex was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the other student rushing past her until she collided with him, and was knocked to the ground. She frantically tried to recollect her papers and books.

  
“Terribly sorry,” a smooth voice said. The owner of said offered her a hand up, but Vex ignored it. When she finally looked at the owner of the voice she was met with striking blue eyes that sat behind a pair of wire framed glasses and a shock of artfully messy white hair, “I should have been looking where I was going.”

  
“It’s fine,” Vex said, brushing it off, “Must be some hell of a class, that has you running at that speed.”

  
“I hope so,” The stranger said, “I’m terribly sorry, but I must go if I’m going to be on time.” Vex stepped aside, letting the mysterious boy pass, she was interested to say the least. She would have to grill him at a different time; however, at the moment she needed to brush up on her notes for professor Raishan’s class.


	4. Time for a Party

“They do not hate you stubby,” Vax said, flipping through his notes for one of his many classes.

  
“Well they’re intimidated by me then,” Vex corrected, pacing around Vax’s dorm, “Normally I’d be glad to be considered intimidating, but these people are supposed to be my friends. I don’t want my friends to be intimidated by me.”

  
“What could they possibly be intimidated by?” Vax asked, “Aside from the usual badass qualities you have.”

  
“Nice save,” Vex said, “I don’t know, maybe it’s the whole headmaster’s daughter thing?”

  
“Well, they’re certainly not intimidated by me,” Vax pointed out, “So that can’t be it.”

 

“Then it’s the Raishan thing,” Vex decided.

  
“Not to brush off your concerns,” Vax said, “But have you considered that our friends are in fact not avoiding you or treating you differently, and just in fact have not had the time in their busy schedules to hang out?”

  
“Maybe,” Vex sighed, flopping down on her brother’s bed beside him, “I don’t know, maybe I’m the one acting weird-”

  
“You always act weird,” Vax joked.

  
“-Shut up,” Vex continued, “I mean this whole thing has been weird for me. Maybe I am pushing everyone away.”

  
“You’re not pushing them away,” Vax argued, “You just haven’t adjusted yet.”

  
“I know,” Vex said, “But it’s hard not to feel like they’ve already found a better friend.”

  
“Who did they-”

  
“Keyleth,” Vex cut off.

  
“Keyleth is nice,” Vax said, “If you’d give her a chance.”

  
“I’ve tried,” Vex said, “It’s just every conversation we have is awkward. Also since when do you talk to my roommate?”

  
“We share politics with Professor Tal’Dorei,” Vax explained, “And she’s trying, you just have to give her a chance.”

  
“Betrayed by my own brother,” Vex sighed dramatically, “We’re supposed to be twinsies.”

  
“We still are twinsies,” Vax said.

  
“So has your roommate arrived yet?” Vex asked, trying to change the subject.

  
“Yeah,” Vax said, he arrived earlier today.”

  
“Oh, do tell,” Vex said, poking her brother repeatedly, “What’s he like? What’s his name?”

  
“He seems pompous,” Vax grumbled, “He’s got like twenty names, like the royal fuck twat he is.”

  
“Sounds dreadful,” Vex said, pouting in mock sympathy.

  
“I’ve had maybe one conversation with him, but I can tell he comes from the same place of entitlement as our father and every other upper class prick around,” Vax continued.

  
“He can’t be that bad,” Vex said.

  
“Believe me-” Vax began, but was cut off by the door opening. In the door frame stood the same boy Vex had literally run into not a few hours earlier, and following him was none other than Vex’s own roommate.

  
“Oh, hello,” The boy said, “Terribly sorry.” Vax rolled his eyes.

  
“It’s fine,” He said, “Just my sister.”

  
“I believe we met earlier,” The boy said, “Percival Fredrickson von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third, and you are?”

  
“Huh,” Vex said, staring at the boy in confusion.

  
“Sorry, it can be quite a mouthful,” He said, “You can call me Percy.”

  
“Percy.” Vex said, rolling the name on her tongue, “Nice to meet you Percy, you can call me Vex.”

  
“Vex and Vax,” He said, smiling at the two names.

  
“Yes,” Vex said, “I’m afraid our mother hated us.”

  
“Hi Vex,” Keyleth said from behind Percy.

  
“Hello Keyleth,” Vex said.

  
“I didn’t know that you knew Vax,” Keyleth said, “Although I probably should have, you two look just alike. I’m sorry, I’m beginning to ramble again.”

  
“We didn’t mean to interrupt you if you were studying,” Percy said, “We can go somewhere else to study if you would prefer.”

  
“It’s fine,” Vex said, getting up from her spot on Vax’s bed and moving towards the door, “I have a few things I need to take care of anyway.

  
“Wait,” Percy said, “We’re throwing a party later. You can come if you want.”

  
“A Party?” Vax scoffed, “It’s the first week of classes, why are you throwing a party?”

  
“Well, when one has an exuberant amount of wealth, what else can one do but show it off,” Percy said, Vax rolled his eyes for probably the tenth time in a minute.

  
“Everyone’s going to be there,” Keyleth said, “Pike, Grog, Scanlan, a few other kids. It’s going to be in the Syngornian Ballroom. I thought it would help Percy get to know some of the students since he missed orientation.”

  
“Besides what better way to intimidate my academic competitors,” Percy added, Vax opened his mouth to say something else, but Vex beat him to the punch.

  
“It sounds lovely, darling,” She said, “Vax and I will try to be there.”

  
“Fantastic,” Percy said, smiling. Vex quickly slipped out the door. However, when she just when she thought she had avoided another awkward situation, Vax called after her.

  
“Did you see what I meant?” He asked, “Also how could you say that we would go to his stupid party? What a prick!”

  
“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Vex said, “But you are the one who told me to be nicer to Keyleth, and I figured this might help. Plus our friends are going to be there.”

  
“Fine,” Vax sighed, as he turned back towards his dorm, “But you owe me.”

  
Vex continued on her path determined to achieve her goal. The entire walk towards her destination consisted of her giving herself a pep talk.She could do this. She was smart, and cunning, and very persuasive. She paused for a moment, looking at what she considered one of the most daunting doors she had ever laid eyes on. She took a breath and knocked on professor Raishan’s office door before hearing a soft “come in,” and entering.

  
“Ah, Vex’ahlia,” professor Raishan drawled, “What can I do for you? I assume everything was alright during today’s lecture. Did you have any questions?”

  
“The lesson was wonderful,” Vex said, “I learned so much I didn’t even know I didn’t know. But that’s not what I’m here to talk to you about.”

  
“Well, by all means, what is it?” professor Raishan asked, gesturing for Vex to sit down.

  
“Well, I know you don’t accept first year students, and that you made an exception for me,” Vex said, “But I wanted to ask you to maybe reconsider that stance?”

  
“Is this about your brother?” professor Rasihan asked, “Because I’m sorry, but I can’t allow him into my class, he doesn’t even have experience with natural magic.”

“It’s not about my brother,” Vex said, “It’s about my roommate, Keyleth.”

  
“The druid girl,” professor Raishan said, “Well, she does come from a good background, but why does this concern you?”

  
“Well,” Vex said, straighten her spine and gathering her courage, “I feel as though I cannot continue with your classes unless you let Keyleth in as well, I think she shows just as much potential as I do, and if she isn’t allowed in then I’ll be convinced that the only reason I was labeled as the one with potential was because of my father’s influence.”

  
“That’s a very bold claim, Ms. Vessar,” professor Raishan said, leaning back in her chair, “And you’re quite sure you won’t continue on with my class unless she is also allowed to enroll.”

  
“Yes, ma'am,” Vex said.

  
“I’ll have to think about this,” professor Raishan said, “I’ll let you know when a decision has been made.”

  
“Thank you professor Raishan,” Vex said, standing to leave.

  
“”You know Vex’ahlia, I think you underestimate yourself, and the potential you have,” professor Raishan said as Vex was leaving the office.

  
“Thank you,” Vex said without much conviction, and left.

 

* * *

 

Vex had gotten ready for the party that night by herself, and arrived by herself. When she got there the party was in full swing, and it was really… something else. The party gave off more of a regency feel than a school party, but after talking to Percy for even just a moment, she wasn’t really surprised. She saw Pike and Grog, dancing around, Scanlan was flirting with some other students (although his eyes would always wander back to Pike). She scanned the crowd for her brother, but she couldn’t seem to find him.

  
“You made it,” a familiar smooth voice said, as Percy leaned against the wall beside Vex.

  
“Yes, I did,” Vex said, still scanning for Vax.

  
“Looking for your brother?” Percy asked, giving Vex and understanding look.

  
“I don’t even know if he’s going to show up,” Vex admitted.

  
“He’s not very fond of me,” Percy noted.

  
“He’ll come around,” Vex said.

  
“I’m not so sure,” Percy replied, “But enough about that, how are you enjoying the party?”

  
“Parties aren’t really my scene,” Vex admitted, looking at Percy.

  
“Well, then I’m very glad you’ve made an exception just this once,” Percy said, “I’m afraid I have some other students I have to greet, but feel free to save me from that at any time.”

  
“Don't you mean victims?” Vex asked, smirking.

  
“What do you mean?” Percy asked, amused smile on his face.

  
“Well, this is just a power play, isn’t it darling,” Vex said.

  
“Well, aren’t you the clever one?” Percy said.

  
“Have fun scaring off the other students,” Vex said.

  
“I’ll try,” Percy said, departing and leaving Vex alone. She caught Pike’s eye, and the gnome waved enthusiastically to her. Vex walked over to where she was still dancing with Grog. Scanlan had finally joined the two, and was obnoxiously flirting with Pike, who took it in stride, but rebuffed him .

  
“Hey, Vex,” Pike chirped, “It seems like we haven’t seen each other in ages.”

  
“Well, we’ve all been busy,” Vex said, looking away.

  
“Yeah, but we haven’t even seen you at lunch,” Scanlan said.

  
“Or after school,” Grog added.

  
“Don’t tell us you’ve gotten too cool for us,” Scanlan added, “Ms. Promise.”

  
“Please, as if I could ever be too cool for you, Mr. Suave,” Vex teased, winking at the musician.

  
“You really should join us for lunch sometime,” Pike added. Where Vex had before been apprehensive of her encounters with her friends, now she felt an easy smile spread across her face.

  
“I’ll try,” Vex said, “But I swear the professors are trying to kill us with all this studying.”

  
“Speaking of professors,” Scanlan said, looking over to Where professor Raishan was walking towards them. Vex gulped.

  
“Hey, it’s that really smart lady,” Grog pointed out to Pike, “What is she doing here?”

  
“Vex’ahlia,”professor Raishan greeted, “I heard there was a little social gathering here today, and that Keyleth would be in attendance. But since you’re here, I might as well inform you as well. I’ve decided to allow Keyleth to study alongside you; however, she better not disappoint me.”

  
“Thank you professor Raishan,” Vex said, “I don’t know how I could ever-”

  
“You can repay me in your work,” professor Raishan said, “I expect great things from you Vex’ahlia, and I’d go to great lengths to keep a student like you in my classes.” And then she walked away. The entire group watched in awe as she walked towards where Keyleth and Percy were laughing about something.

  
“That was a really nice thing to do, Vex,” Pike said, without an ounce of surprise in her voice. They watched as Raishan approached the two, and Keyleth’s face as she was told the news. Both Keyleth and Percy turned to look towards Vex, very different (but both unreadable) expressions on their face. Professor Raishan departed, and Keyleth came over to where the group was now trying to look like they hadn’t been watching the exchange.

  
“Vex!” Keyleth cried, throwing her arms around the Half Elf, “I can’t believe you did that for me.”

  
“Well, darling-”

  
“Thank you so much!” Kelyeth said, “I’msohappyand sograteful,andIthoughtthatyoudidn’tlikeme,butnowyouputyoureducationonthelinetohelpmethankyouthnakyouthankyou!”

  
“Slow down, dear,” Vex said, laughing a little, “You said that you applied here because of professor Raishan, so I thought that I’d pull some weight and..well.”

  
“Thank you so much Vex,” She said, “Oh! I have to go write my father. I’ll be right back!” Then Keyleth rushed off.

  
The rest of the party was rather uneventful. Keyleth returned after a moment and joined the group as they danced along to the music and laughed about different stories about the first week of school. Vex and Keyleth started talking about the different things they had seen other students do in their shared history class. All in all, Vex found it to be a surprisingly pleasant evening, and she wore a smile on her face as she made her way out of the party as the night drew to a close; however, before she could leave she was stopped.

  
“Vex,” Percy said, “May I have a word?”

  
“Of course, darling,” Vex said hesitantly, eyebrows scrunching in confusion, “What is it?”

  
“I wanted to say that what you did was very nice,” He said, “Keyleth has been my closest friend since I’ve arrived here, and I wanted to thank you for doing this for her.”

  
“Keyleth seems like a nice girl,” Vex said, “I saw the opportunity to help her, and I took it because I think she’d do the same for anyone else. It was no big deal.”

  
“It is,” Percy said, “Professor Raishan is not an easy person to convince of anything.”

  
“Well…” Vex said, trailing off, “Keyleth is a good student, I’m sure it didn’t take too much convincing.”

  
“Still,” Percy said, “You’ve done a wonderful thing.” And then he walked away, leaving Vex slightly confused as she walked back to her dorm.


	5. A New Friendship and a New Face

“Vex!” a very happy Keyleth cried when Vex walked in the door, “Can you believe we’re going to be classmates, in professor Raishan’s class no less!”

  
“Yes,” Vex said, sitting down on her bed across from where a bouncing Keyleth was sitting on hers, “It’s very exciting, darling.”

  
“And it’s all because of you!” Keyleth squealed.

  
“I can’t take all of the credit, dear,” Vex said, “I asked professor Raishan to consider, but ultimately her decision was based on any potential she saw in you.”

  
“Still,” Keyleth said, “You stuck your neck out for me.”

  
“I didn’t think it was fair that I was picked because she saw my potential,” Vex explained, “If she had gotten a chance to see your powers, she would have signed you up immediately.”

  
“You haven’t even seen my powers, Vex,” Keyleth pointed out.

  
“Call it a hunch,” Vex said.

  
“My father is going to be so happy,” Keyleth explained, “Oh, I have to tell him! He was so excited that I got in, and so disappointed to hear that Raishan wasn’t accepting first years into his class.”

  
“Your father sounds very supportive,” Vex commented, a twinge of bitterness stabbing her chest.

  
“He is,” Keyleth said, “Not many people know this, but a few years ago my mother left to go find Saundor, but before she was able find him, she disappeared. He raised me by himself. I mean the rest of our village was there, but to juggle a village and a child by himself was no easy feat. He was the only person I would open up to for a long time.”

  
“It must be nice to have such a supportive father,” Vex said, quickly catching what she said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

  
“No,” Keyleth said, “We were all at orientation, we all saw how he reacted. But you have Vax.”

  
“I do,” Vex said, smiling fondly, “You know Vax used to braid my hair every night before we used to go to sleep. He gave me these feathers.” She toyed with the turquoise feathers that were settled into her braid.

  
“When I was younger I always wanted a brother or a sister,” Keyleth added wistfully, “I was the youngest person in the village, so I felt a little lonely. It must have been so nice to have have someone like that in your life.”

  
“Well, Vax has always been there for me,” Vex said, “Especially after our father took us from our home.”

  
“He did what?” Keyleth asked, “I can’t believe he did that!”

 

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to shit my father has put us through,” Vex muttered, “But you were right, I’ve always had Vax to lean on through it all. In fact for the longest time he was the only one I would talk to about my mother.”

  
“What was she like?” Keyleth asked, before clapping a hand over her mouth, “Sorry. You don’t have to, I don’t want to pry.”

  
“It’s fine, darling,” Vex said, “She was incredibly kind, and hardworking. She had the brightest smile, and the warmest laugh, and whenever we would cry she would always hum us a little song while she would comfort us. She was constant, always there, always trying her best to make a home for us.”

  
“My mother was almost the complete opposite,” Keyleth laughed, “She was nice, of course. Bright smile and warm laugh, too. But she was adventurous, always looking for the next way to prove herself. Fearless.”

  
“She sounds amazing,” Vex said, “Spirited.”

  
“She was,” Keyleth said.

  
“I’m sure she would have been proud of you,” Vex said, “and All you’ve accomplished so far.”

  
“Your mom would be proud of you too,” Keyleth added.

  
“Gosh,” Vex said, voice thick, “Look at us. We’re quite the cheerful bunch. Who knew we’d have so much in common.”

  
“Exactly,” Keyleth said, “Like being among the most promising students at Syngorn University.”

  
“Exactly,” Vex smiled.

  
“We’re going to have so much work,” Keyleth groaned, “And so much extra studying. We’ll have to start a study group.”

  
“Somehow I feel that it won’t be a problem for us,” Vex said.

 

* * *

 

 

Keyleth was right, professor Raishan had begun to buckle down on the workload, and both Keyleth and Vex were swamped. However, they managed to stay afloat with the help of their friends. Scanlan and Grog provided much needed laughs, often at their own expense, and Pike provided tea, which Vex would swear had healing powers. Vax and Percy formed a study group with the two girls. That’s how things were for months. The four eventually grew closer, and Vax even warmed up to Percy. However, not everything was as simple as it seemed. Tensions across the lands were growing, and the school was not exempt from that. Professors were getting fired at a rapid pace, and being replaced with new professors that were said to fit the new “regulations.”

  
“So wait,” Vex asked, “what was the name of Pelor’s tree?”

  
“It was called the sun tree,” Keyleth said, not looking up from her own notes.

  
“Thank you, dear,” Vex said, jotting down the answer.

  
“Who locked Thordak the Cinder King in the fire plane?” Percy asked, looking down at his own paper with a look of confusion.

  
“I believe that would be the Arcana Pansophical, darling,” Vex answered.

  
“You’re right,” Vax said, looking over at Vex’s own paper, “The god you’re thinking of is the Raven Queen.”

  
“I knew that,” Vex said.

  
“Sure you did, Stubby,” Vax said, going back to his own paper, “What is your paper even about?”

  
“Influence of the gods in Exandria,” Vex answered, not even looking up as she circled another mistake she noticed in her work, “Percy, dear, would you mind taking a look over this when you’re done with yours.”

  
“You know I’m not a dictionary,” Percy asked, “Right?”

  
“It’s not my fault that you’re taking celestial,” Vex explained.

  
“What does that even mean?” Percy asked.

  
“It means that you’re a nerd who does a lot of reading,” Vex said, flashing Percy a very charming smile.

  
“Fine,” Percy said, “Only if you look over mine. I think I need another set of eyes.”

  
“And you need my sharp half elf eyes?” Vex asked, winking, “Deal.”

  
“Would you two stop flirting,” Vax said, “It’s interrupting my study of magical properties homework.” Percy turned a rather unflattering shade of red and began stuttering, but Vex just shrugged it off.

  
“Pay him no mind, darling,” Vex said to Percy, “If Vax knew how to flirt, I think these study groups would be much different.”

  
“What is that supposed to mean, sister dearest?” Vax asked, raising a brow.

  
“You know what I’m talking about, darling,” Vex said, leveling her brother with a signature smirk.

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Vax said, silently telling Vex to drop it. Percy had stopped listening to the conversation and had switched his and Vex’s papers. Keyleth for her part was frantically searching through her textbook for something, “What are you looking for, Kiki?”

  
“Well, I was trying to find evidence of, well, exactly what Saundor did that made him so great, but I can’t find anything,” Keyleth explained, still turning through the pages.  
“Well, he’s very powerful, darling,” Vex explained.

  
“But how did he use those powers?” Keyleth asked, “Well, I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s probably just not in this book. I’ll check the library after dinner tonight.”

  
“Oh, I have to get a book later,” Vax added, “Mind if I join you.” Vex mimed vomiting to Percy, getting a small smile from the boy and a shove from her brother.

  
“Sure,” Keyleth said, looking confused and glancing back and forth between the twins, “Hey did you guys here about professor Vord?”

  
“Yeah wasn’t she replaced by that one new professor,” Vax asked, “Clarence, right?”

  
“I think it was professor Clarota,” Vex corrected, “It’s a shame,really. I heard professor Vord was a great professor. I wonder what happened.”

  
“Politics,” Percy scoffed, “In a school like this, they don’t want professors that give out the wrong image. Professor Vord might have been a great professor, but she was too outspoken for a school like this, I mean look at the people in charge.”

  
“Believe me,” Vax said dryly, “We know.”

  
“Sorry,” Keyleth said.

  
“It’s not your fault he’s an ass,” Vex said, waving it off, and that was the end of the conversation. At least it was until the next day when Percy and Vex walked into professor Hydris’s history class, which Percy had been enrolled in a few days after he arrived at the school. Keyleth had told Vex that she had to study for the upcoming Raishan test, which meant that she’d be skipping at least half of her classes today. Vex really should be doing the same, but she knows that an unexcused absence would mean a visit from her father. She and Percy sat down in their usual seats near the front and talked about their final copies of their paper until a strange woman with her hair pulled tightly in a bun walked to the front of the room and wrote her name on the board. ANNA RIPLEY was scrawled across the chalkboard in shaky handwriting, possibly because she only had one hand to use.

 

“Hello class,” She said sharply, “My name is professor Ripley, and you will address me as such. I will be taking over for professor Hydris.”

  
“What the hell is happening,” Vex whispered to Percy, who had his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white, “Darling, are you okay?”

  
“Fine,” He grit out.

  
“No talking,” professor Ripley snapped, not even looking at the class. She had started sketching strange figures on the board, “Today we’re going to be learning about the history of weapons in Exandria. Now the figure I’ve drawn on the board is called a pistol, it was a personal invention of mine-” Vex raised her hand, “Yes?”

  
“We were learning about gnomish influence in Exandria,” Vex pointed out.

  
“That was with professor Hydris,” professor Ripley snapped, “However, I am not professor Hydris, and therefore my class will discuss different topics. Is that clear?”

  
“Yes ma’am,” Vex said, sinking down in her seat, embarrassed. She earned a quick concerned glance from Percy, before professor Ripley continued with the lesson.

  
“Now I would like to demonstrate how this weapon works,” professor Ripley explained, walking toward a covered silhouette that had been sitting on the desk. She uncovered it to reveal a raven, “I’ve gotten it cleared with the headmaster-”

  
As Anna Ripley continued to explain her plans, Vex’s head began to swim. Her vision tunneled. The only thing she could focus on was the very clear desire not to watch this horrible woman hurt an innocent Raven in front of her. She was vaguely aware of her friend trying to get her attention, she must have looked like she was in poor shape. She was probably as pale as a sheet.

  
However, all thoughts of that went out of her head the instant she noticed that Ripley had stopped talking and had instead taken aim at the bird. Without thinking, she sent a vine toward the professor, entangling her and startling the pistol from her grasp. The vine held strong against Anna’s struggling, and the students were quickly sent into a frenzy. Vex saw her opportunity, and seized it. She ran to the front of the classroom and snatched the cage, the raven squawking loudly. Professor Ripley started spitting harsh words at her but Vex didn’t even notice. She had already dashed out of the room and down the hall and was headed… well, she didn’t know where, exactly, but she knew she had to get away. Suddenly, Vex stopped, a hand had grabbed her elbow, and the momentum had forced her to turn around.

  
“Percival?” She half asked, half screamed, startled by the familiar face.

  
“Vex, what just happened in there?” Percy asked.

  
“ I… I.. Uh. I just. I,” Vex stammered, unable to explain, “Help me get her to safety.”

  
“Okay,” Percy said, face softening, “I think I know a place. Follow me.” Then he grabbed one of her hands and took off down the hall.


	6. Moments in the Woods pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the format because I'm still getting used to this website. I hope this makes things easier to read. Please let me know if you see any mistakes.

Percy dropped Vex’s hand when they made it to the forest that was on the edge of the school grounds. Vex’s heart was pounding partly from darting across the campus and partly from the adrenaline of the situation. Once they were securely covered by the trees, the two paused for a moment to catch their breath. 

“So,” Percy said, smiling lightly, a half hearted chuckle escaping his lips, “Do you want to tell me why we just ran across campus with a caged bird.” 

“Well,” Vex said, “I’m not sure how much of the last few minutes of class you were paying attention for…”

“I believe I caught the part where you put that awful Ripley woman in her place,” Percy said, “But what I’m confused on, is exactly what lead to that. Not that I blame you, she is just awful, really.”

“She is awful,” Vex agreed, following Percy who had begun to amble down the path, “She was just going to kill this poor thing. I don’t know what happened, I just lost it.”

“Ripley does that to people,” Percy said.

“How do you know professor Ripley?” Vex asked, watching as Percy tensed at the question. 

“I don’t know Ripley,” Percy lied, “It was just a hunch.” 

“Percy, darling,” Vex said, “I’d like to believe I know you well enough to know when you’re hiding something.”

“You do,” Percy said. There was a long pause and Vex thought that the conversation was over until Percy cleared his throat and continued, “Ripley is manipulative. She has a way of getting people to do things they never thought they were capable of.”

“Percy,” Vex said, wanting to say more, but unsure of what to say. 

“Previously Ripley was in the company of some very bad people who did terrible things,” Percy explained, “I was able to handle it, but Ripley got away.”

“Percival,” Vex said, “I don’t mean to pry, and the last thing I would want to do is force you to tell me something that you don’t want to say-”

“Vex,” Percy said, pausing to level her with a knowing look, “Please just ask what we both know you’re going to ask.”

“What did she do?” Vex asked. The raven in the cage chose that moment to squawk loudly. 

“Do you know what my full name is?” Percy asked, stalling. 

“Percival von something de Rolo,” Vex replied, “But I don’t see-”

“What do you know about the de Rolo’s?” Percy asked. Vex was a little startled by the abrupt question. Vex stammered, trying to remember if she had ever heard anything about the de Rolo’s; however, Percy just nodded and continued, “The de Rolo’s were the lords of a town called Whitestone until…”

“Percival,” Vex said, placing her free hand on his arm, “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, it’s alright, really,” Percy said, looking anything but alright, “She came to Whitestone with the Briarwoods who were masquerading as a noble family. They took control of Whitestone, and the survivors were taken prisoner. Ripley was personally assigned to me, and she made me do unspeakable things. I escaped, then returned years later and reclaimed my home. The rest of my family had perished, except for my younger sister Cassandra. I applied here to learn how to be a better ruler. That’s a very watered down version, but that’s the story.”

“Percy-” Vex began, reaching out again to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Please don’t,” Percy said, grabbing Vex’s wrist, “It’s over. Or at least it was.” 

“We won’t let her win,” Vex said, “Whatever it is that she’s planning, we won’t let her get away with it.”

“That’s very kind, Vex,” Percy said, “But I’m not sure whoever is in charge of putting Ripley in this school cares about what a bunch of students have to say. It would our word against hers.”

“I don’t know, Percy, I can be very persuasive,” Vex said, tossing a wink to her friend. Percy cracked the first smile he had since they began their conversation about Ripley, and Vex felt her own face mirror it, “Besides, Scanlan can talk anyone into anything.”

“You’re right,” Percy said, “I shouldn’t have underestimated you. The two of you would make a frightening pair.” 

“Thank you darling,” Vex said.

“It shouldn’t be that too far ahead,” Percy said, clearing his throat. 

“What?” Vex said eloquently. 

“The clearing at the end of the forest,” Percy explained, “Far enough away from the school, that no one will be able to track that little guy down.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Vex said. 

“Plus,” Percy added, “I thought the extra space would give us time for things to cool down. Especially with, well, you know…”

“Yes,” Vex agreed, “That’s very clever of you, but then again you always were the clever one.”

“Do you think it’ll be bad?” Percy asked. 

“I can’t imagine it’ll go well,” Vex said, “Father is never happy when I step out of line. I’d hate to think that I’ve brought you into this too.”

“I can’t imagine any other way I would have spent the afternoon,” Percy joked.

“Still.” Vex sighed, “Thank you, Percy. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Anything to stick it to that awful woman,” Percy said, “and this awful school.”

“It’s not all bad,” Vex said, smiling nonetheless. 

“Alright,” Percy said, “We’ve reached the edge of the woods, so if you want to open the cage now.”

“Right,” Vex said, opening the cage and letting the raven fly free, “We should probably ditch the evidence.” 

“Now who’s the clever one?” Percy joked. Vex placed the cage behind some of the shrubs and saplings that were clumped together. 

“Well, here’s hoping,” Vex responded, “Otherwise professor Raishan would have placed her faith in the wrong student.” 

“She hasn’t,” Percy said, giving Vex a very careful look. She shrugged and began to walk back the way they came, Percy in tow. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them, as Vex was fighting the urge to ask a question that she had been dying to ask. Percy, ever observant, had his eyes glued to the side of her. 

“Vex,” He began, prompting her to say what was on her mind. Vex took a deep breath. 

“Do I look like someone with potential?” Vex asked.

“What?” Percy asked. 

“Do I look like someone who could be powerful, influential,” Vex elaborated, looking down and focusing heavily on the ground in front of her, “Do I look like someone that had a good upbringing? Someone that Saundor would waste his time on?”

“You don’t need to look like someone with potential,” Percy said, “You have more than proved yourself. And, frankly, dear, if people can’t see that, then it isn’t going to matter how you look.”  
“Oh,” Vex said, face falling. 

“You don’t need to impress anyone, Vex,” Percy said, stopping her, “Anyone who isn’t already impressed with you, isn’t worth impressing.”

“I’m just afraid I don’t seem dignified,” Vex said, “When I was growing, it seemed as if I was never doing anything right, as if I was always a disgrace. Even today, I got mad and I lassoed a professor.”

“And it was all quite impressive,” Percy said, attempting to make Vex smile to no avail, “What you did today showed an immense amount of heart and caring and passion, things that are so very you. In my humble opinion, that is much better than being what some stuffy old ambassador deems as dignified.” 

“Really?” Vex asked, looking up. 

“Of course,” Percy said sincerely, “And if anyone wants to make you feel inferior for that, then we’ll just show them exactly how they’ve misjudged you.”

“Thank you, Percy,” Vex said.

“Well, what are friends for?” Percy asked, grabbing Vex’s hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. They approached the edge of the forest and the school had come into view, but it wasn’t until they were close enough to see a tall imposing figure that Percy dropped Vex’s hand. 

“Vex’ahlia,” Syldor said when the two approached, “We need to talk. In my office. Now.”

“Sir,” Percy began, “I promise you-” 

“That will be enough, Lord de Rolo,” Syldor said, “This is a family matter. Although, I’m certain your advisor will have some words with you about your actions. Especially now that I’ve seen the company you’re keeping.” 

“I don’t think-” Percy objected, gaze turning steely. 

“That will be quite enough, Lord de Rolo,” Syldor said, raising a hand to silence him, “You must excuse us now.”

Syldor grabbed Vex’s arm by the wrist and dragged her through the halls towards his office. He practically pushed her through the door, slamming the door behind him. He sat down in his chair behind the desk, taking a deep breath in and releasing a heavy sigh. 

“Vex’ahlia,” He said, a dangerous calm in her voice, “Your behavior today was inexcusable. Your actions reflect upon me, and by extension my authority in this school. How can I be expected to discipline an entire student body, if I cannot reign in my own troublesome daughter? Do you know the burden you’ve placed upon me? Do you think I like reprimanding you, Vex’ahlia? After the beginning of the year, I thought that you might have potential, at least more potential than your brother, but today you’ve proved me wrong.”

“Father-” Vex tried to interrupt.

“If you continue to act as you have today, you will amount to nothing,” Syldor said, “No matter what professor Raishan says.” 

Just then a knock on the door sounded. The echo resounded along with Syldor’s harsh words as both Vex and her father looked at the offending sound. Without even another second's hesitation, the door opened and professor Raishan barged in, not seeming to have heard what was said not a moment earlier. 

“Good,” She said shortly, “You’re both here. Which means you’ve heard.”

“Heard what?” Syldor demanded. 

“Saundor has approved my request,” professor Raishan said, “In fact, He himself requested to have a hearing with Vex’ahlia. He wants to see her powers for himself.”  
“What?” Vex breathed.

“Vex will going to the Feywild to meet with Saundor,” Raishan repeated, “We have to make plans immediately. Come now, Vex.” 

As Vex followed after professor Raishan, she gave her father a satisfied smirk. The stunned look on his face was enough to propel her with confidence for at least the next week. She couldn’t wait to tell Vax.


	7. A Study Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that- a Vax-centric chapter. This chapter takes place roughly at the same time as the last chapter.

Vax stood outside of Keyleth and Vex’s dorm, uncharacteristically nervous. He knew Vex was in class, a class that she normally shared with Keyleth but he knew that Keyleth was on a study binge today because she didn’t show up to the class that they shared. He swallowed his pride and knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by a very frazzled looking Keyleth. 

“Hey,” Vax said, holding up the books that he had been carrying, “I thought you could use some help studying.”

“You are a lifesaver, Vax,” Keyleth said, a relieved smile spreading over her face. Vax found himself momentarily distracted by her freckles, before he stepped inside the room. Once he was actually able to see the dorm, he noticed the flurry of papers and open books that were scattered around the place. 

“So how is the study binge going?” Vax asked, sitting down on his sister’s bed, moving some of her own papers.

“Ugh,” Keyleth groaned, sitting opposite him on her own bed, “I don’t think I can look at any more books without the words swimming off the page.”

“Who’s the professor?” Vax asked.

“Professor Raishan,” Keyleth answered, already picking up her notes again, “Her tests are horrible. Normally I’d study with Vex, but she insisted on going to professor Hydris’s class.”

“I wonder why?” Vax scoffed.

“Well, Vex thinks professor Hydris is a marvelous teacher,” Keyleth said, “I think if she wasn’t so eager to impress professor Raishan, she’d have requested professor Hydris to have been her advisor. Of course, Raishan chose Vex as the golden child.”

“And you,” Vax added.

“Well, Vex asked her to choose me,” Keyleth said, “Which means I have to try twice as hard to prove my place in her course.” 

“She wouldn’t have let you in if she hadn’t seen potential in you,” Vax said. 

“Here,” Keyleth said, passing Vax a sheet of notes, “Quiz me on these.” 

“Okay,” Vax said, “But you know that you are just as talented as my sister, she was just given the opportunities to showcase her talents first.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keyleth said, waving it off, “The quiz.” 

“Alright, alright,” Vax said, “What are the properties of transport via plants.”

“It has to be a familiar tree, and it has to be large enough to accommodate the people passing through it,” Keyleth said. 

“See you’re great at this stuff,” Vax said, “You don’t need to freak out about this.”

“It’s been one question,” Keyleth said, “You can’t know that I’m ready.”

“Of course you are,” Vax said, “You’ve been studying for this test all day.”

“Yes,” Keyleth said, “And it’s never going to be enough.”

“Kiki, listen to me,” Vax said, “You need a break.”

“Vax,” Keyleth sighed, “I don’t have the time.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Vax argued, “You know all that you’re going to know. Come on, Kiki, take a break.”

“Are you going to give up anytime soon,” Keyleth asked. Vax shook his head, “Alright then, we can go grab lunch.”

“You haven’t eaten lunch yet?” Vax asked.

“It was on the schedule,” Keyleth said, “Well, don’t just sit there, I have a study schedule to stick too.” 

The two walked to the school’s dining hall after Vax was able to convince Keyleth to leave behind the stack of notes she had tried to smuggle with her. As they walked through the halls, they could hear the distinct murmurings of students, not about them, but definitely about something, and something specific. 

“I heard she got fired for teaching students anti-Saundor propaganda,” One student whispered. 

“I heard the new professor is an expert in torture methods,” Another student gossiped to a group of students that rolled their eyes. 

“I heard she just went ballistic,” Another student claimed, “That she practically strangled the new professor with a vine.” 

“What do you think happened,” Vax asked Keyleth after hearing the last bit in a passing conversation. 

“I have no idea,” Keyleth said, “But someone must have had an interesting class.” 

“You don’t think...,” Vax said, hardly believing his own thoughts, “I mean the vine and everything.” 

“You don’t think Vex did this, do you?” Keyleth asked, half shocked. 

“I am the first one to defend my sister in any situation,” Vax said, “But she can be quick to act, and she’s done it before.” 

“You don’t think she would? Especially with professor Raishan’s efforts to get her to meet with Saundor,” Keyleth pointed out, “I mean it could endanger everything.”

“You’re right, Vex is very smart,” Vax said, “She wouldn’t hurt her chances of meeting Saundor.” 

“In fact I’m sure that she’ll be at lunch,” Keyleth added, “She doesn’t have a class after history, right? So she’ll probably be there.”

“Right,” Vax agreed.

However, Vex was not at lunch. Although Keyleth and Vax pointed out that she could have found herself busy, or gone to speak with a professor. The two carried on a pleasant conversation, and Vax found himself smiling wider each time Keyleth indulged him with another anecdote. Yet, as the lunch crowds dwindled down, the two couldn’t help but notice that Vex had failed to show up. They left the dining hall, Keyleth eager to return to studying, and promptly ran into Pike and Scanlan. 

“Hey, Vax, Keyleth,” Scanlan greeted, “What’s up?”

“Studying,” Keyleth groaned, despite her insistence to continue her work. 

“Good luck,” Pike said sympathetically. 

“I’ll need it,” Keyleth said, “You guys wouldn’t have happened to have seen Vex, I want to borrow some of her notes.” 

“No we haven’t,” Pike said, “But she’s always so busy.”

“Maybe Percy would know where she is,” Scanlan said, “They hang out a lot.”

“But Percy wasn’t in class today,” Pike said, “He skipped Celestial, and he never skips, so he’s probably sick.”

“He’s not sick, he left to go to history,” Vax said.

“Huh,” Pike said, “Percy doesn’t seem like the kind that would skip class.”

“He’s not,” Keyleth said, “Look, We should head back to the dorm, and see if Vex has gotten back yet.” 

However, just at that moment a very happy looking Vex practically dashed down the hall. Her eyes lit up when she saw Vax, and she bolted over to the group. 

“Vax!” She said, “I’m going to meet Saundor.”


	8. Talks and Titles

“Slow down, Stubby,” Vax said, after Vex had explained the events of the last few hours at an alarming rate. They were sitting in Vax’s room after they had decided to duck away from the questions of their friends,  “So you used your magic to stop a professor from killing a raven, then you and Percy ran off to set it free, then when you got back father was waiting for you, then professor Raishan told you that you have a hearing with Saundor. Did I get it all?”

 

“Sounds about right,” Vex said, “You should have seen the look on father’s face when professor Raishan barged into his office. He just can’t stand that I’m not a disappointment to his staff.” 

 

“Vex this is amazing,” Vax said, “You know I’m so proud of you. You know mother would be so proud of you.”

 

“I know Vax,” She responded, “You know, after father came and brought us to Syngorn, I never would have dreamed that I could have been anything more than a burden on these sorts of people. And now, I’m going to meet with the one person father thinks is more important than himself, and it’s all because of me and not him. I wish Professor Hydris was still here, I think she would have been excited to hear about my hearing with Saundor.” 

 

“Stubby,” Vax said softly, “You were always destined for something more than our father’s disappointment. I knew that even as a kid, and I’m even more certain now. Everyone else sees it too, All of our friends, the professors, the only difference is that we’ve surround ourselves with sensible people. Why else would father dearest have to replace a new professor every other day- it’s because he can’t stand the fact that there are people who are smarter than him.”

 

“You’re biased,” Vex said, “You’re my twin. You have to say that.”

 

“You’re going to do so many great things,” Vax said, “You’ve already done so many things, I mean, look at today. Look at all the things you’ve done in the past few hours.”

 

“Speaking of that,” Vex said, sly smirk on her face, “I wasn’t the only one who had an eventful day. I saw you got Keyleth out of our dorm.” 

 

“That hardly competes with scoring a hearing with Saundor,” Vax said, easily deflecting Vex’s prodding. Vex gave him a look that said she wasn’t going to stop prying any time soon, “I just helped her study.” 

 

“Keyleth is very particular about her studying,” Vex pointed out in a sing song voice, “She doesn’t like to be bothered, and she never takes any breaks. You must be special.”

 

“I offered to help her study,” Vax objected, “She probably needed another pair of eyes.”

 

“Scandalous,” Vex teased. 

 

“I believe the real scandal is you running off to the woods with whitey,” Vax countered. 

 

“Whitey?” Vex asked, arching her brow, “That’s what your calling him now?”

 

“It’s apt,” Vax said.

 

“If a bit on the nose,” Vex scoffed, “Besides it’s hardly scandalous. He could either come with me, or get caught in the shit storm that I caused. He chose the easier, and frankly more fun option.” 

 

“Well, I heard, that Percy skipped his celestial course,” Vax said, “and Percy never skips. He’s very strict about his schedule, it’s almost mechanical.” 

 

“I don’t know why he tagged along, he just did,” Vex defended, “Our errand probably lasted longer than he thought it would, that’s all.” 

 

“Just be careful,” Vax said, knowingly. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re implying,” Vex scoffed. 

 

“I’m just saying, he’s charming,” Vax explained, “Don’t let down your guard.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re getting at,” Vex repeated, despite knowing very well what Vax was getting at, “You know, I was going to ask you to come to the Feywild with me, but if you’re going to be like this…”

 

“I will absolutely be coming with you,” Vax said, “We’ve been together since we were born, and I’m sure as hell going to be there when you impress everyone with your smarts and powers.” 

 

“Well, I was thinking about inviting Keyleth, but now that I know that you’re for sure going, I’ll definitely make sure she’s there,” Vex teased, earning a light shove from her brother. 

 

“If you’re going to be an ass, then you can leave,” Vax said. 

 

“I should probably leave,” Vex said, “I should tell Keyleth the news and offer an invitation. Besides, I have some work I need to do, I can’t slack off now. When Percy comes back, tell him I’m terribly sorry about the whole ordeal, and that I’m incredibly grateful for his help.”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Vax said, “Good luck. Hit those books.” 

 

Vex walked back to her dorm, propelled by excitement over the turn of events. When she got to her dorm, Keyleth was waiting for her, looking just as excited as she felt, notes and books abandoned. 

 

“Vex! Oh my god!” Keyleth squealed, remnant of their first night as official friends, “I can’t believe that you’ve got a hearing with Saundor. Tell me everything.” 

 

“I was talking with my father when professor Raishan barged in and told me the news,” Vex detailed, “It was all very exciting, and it all happened so fast. My head was spinning until I sat down and talked with Vax.”

 

“When do you go?” Keyleth asked, sitting on the edge of her bed now.

 

“In a few weeks,” Vex said, “So I have plenty of time to prepare, and make sure that I can get my work done it advance so I don’t fall behind.”

 

“You are meeting Saundor, and all you can think about is school work,” Keyleth admonished. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Vex said, “It’s just so much to take in.”

 

“It’s incredible,” Keyleth agreed. 

 

“You should come to,” Vex added, “ You work just as hard as I do, and I wouldn’t be where I am without you. Come to the hearing with me. Vax will be there too.” 

 

“You want me to come too?” Keyleth asked. 

 

“Of course, darling,” Vex said. 

 

“Oh my god! Vex!” Keyleth said, flinging herself off the bed and throwing her arms around Vex, “Of course I want to go. This is so exciting! We’re going to meet Saundor!” 

 

“It is rather exciting,” Vex said, allowing herself smile and get excited for the first time in a while.   
  


 

* * *

 

The next few weeks were a flurry of preparations. Keyleth, Vex, and Vax were furiously studying, doing their best to to keep up with their course load and do their work for the time they would be absent. Of course Keyleth insisted that she and Vex find appropriate garb for the occasion, and spent some time after class getting fit for new dresses at a local dress shop. When the day finally arrived, the three gathered at the school’s transportation sigil, surrounded by their friends, who were frantically saying goodbye. 

 

“You’re going to do wonderful,” Pike said, giving each a very tight hug, “Tell us all about it when you get back.” 

 

“Of course, dear,” Vex agreed.

 

“If you get the chance, tell Saundor about your amazing friend Burt Reynolds,” Scanlan said, earning an eye roll from Vex. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll be that pressed for conversation, darling,” Vex said, “But if the situation arises, then I give you my word.” 

 

“Ask him if he is in the market for a new bodyguard,” Grog added.

 

“Of course, Gorg,” Keyleth said. They three friends waved goodbye, then left the three travelers alone in the hall. Vex tried not to be disappointed, but couldn’t help. After all, it wasn’t like she told him to come see her off, and it wasn’t like it was something he needed to do. He was probably busy. 

 

“Looking for someone?” Vax asked, looking far too pleased with himself. 

 

“Shut up,” Vex grumbled, looking away from her eyes had been focused. 

 

“Percy!” Keyleth called, snapping both Vex and Vax to attention. 

 

“Hey,” Percy greeted, almost shyly. It was an odd look for him. 

 

“You came to see us off,” Keyleth said, running up and wrapping Percy in a tight hug.

 

“Of course I did,” Percy said, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

 

“Glad you stopped by, Freddy,” Vax said. 

 

“Would you mind if I borrowed the lady of the hour for a moment,” Percy said, motioning to Vex, who followed him to an empty corridor. They stood there for a moment, an awkward silence falling over them. 

 

“So,” Vex said, “I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it before we left.”

 

“I was a little afraid that that I was going to miss you as well,” Percy said, chuckling lightly, “I’m glad I didn’t.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t either,” Vex said, “I haven’t seen you much these past few weeks. I feel like the last time we talked was that day in the woods.”

 

“That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you,” Percy said, producing a scroll from his coat, “This is for you.” 

 

“Percy,” Vex said, unscrolling the paper, revealing an official looking document that read: Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the the Third House of Whitestone, and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt, “Percival, this is-”

 

“Before you say anything else,” Percy interrupted, “No one should ever make you feel less than dignified, and now if anyone tries, you can just wave this title in their face. Don’t think anything of it.”

 

“Percival,” She said, quickly breaking from her shocked state and throwing her arms around him, giving him the biggest hug, “Wait, am I really- Is it rea?”

 

“Well, the title is mine to give, so I suppose so,” Percy said, starting to get a little flustered. He was smiling down at her now. Vex felt her heart swell, and a smile spread across her face, “Of course, there’s no house, and there’s no money. It’s just a title, but anything to put assholes in their place,” He said smiling down at her.

 

“Even so Percy, I thank you so much.” Vex said, leaning up to place a quick kiss to his cheek.  Vex’s affectionate ways were nothing new, in fact this wasn’t even the first time she had kissed Percy; however, this time there was a different weight to it. 

 

“You’re welcome,” He said, eyes warm, “Use it in good health.” 

 

“I don’t know how I could ever repay you for this,” Vex said, dropping her arms, stepping back, and looking down.

 

“That’s the point of gifts,” Percy said, “If done with good intent, they’re never something you have to pay back.” 

 

“You should come with us,” Vex blurted. 

 

“Pardon?” Percy asked. 

 

“Come to the Feywild with us,” Vex said, “You’ve said before that you’ve always wanted to see it. I know that you’re not fond of skipping class, but Keyleth, Vax, and I can all help you catch up.”

 

“Well, I suppose that-,” Percy mumbled, before quickly becoming determined, “Alright.” 

 

“I suppose we should tell the others,” Vex said.

 

“I suppose we should,” Percy said, leading the way back to where Vax and Keyleth had been waiting. Vex presumed that they had interrupted a very serious conversation based on the deer in the headlights Keyleth was sporting and the annoyed look Vax was giving Percy. Although that last one was nothing new. 

 

“Percival is going to join us,” Vex announced.

 

“What?” Vax sputtered. 

 

“We were just talking about how much Percival loved the Feywild, but has never been, so I thought it would be nice to invite him to come along,” Vex explained. 

 

“What’s that?” Vax asked, ignoring her explanation and zeroing in on the scroll Percy had given her. Unsure of how to explain it, Vex Passed the scroll over to her brother. Vax opened the scroll, his eyes growing wide when he read what was written down, He looked from Vex to the scroll to Percy.

 

“It’s a title,” Percy explained, “I thought it would give her some loft with Saundor.”

 

Vax said nothing. Keyleth raised her eyebrows in surprise, then turning to Percy and having a nonverbal conversation. They were oddly good at that. Vex stood there unsure of what to say to her brother that could explain the situation. Vax came to stand beside her while Keyleth and Percy had developed their own side conversation. They had upgraded from meaningful looks to hissed whispers.

 

“Be careful with that one,” Vax said.

 

“I’m sure he isn’t thinking that way at all,” Vex spat back. Vax raised an eyebrow as if to ask  _ But are you? _ She would have shot back a clever and biting comeback, but before she could, professor Raishan waltzed into the chamber.

 

“Well, then,” She said, “To the Feywild?”


	9. Saundor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Saundor's speech is the same as it was in episode 63 with a few minor adjustments or additions. So in addition to not owning most of this plot and none of the characters, I also can't take credit for that section of dialogue. Thank you, hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Are we all set then?” professor Raishan asked inspecting the four students, “Of course we have to wait for Headmaster Vessar, he insisted on overseeing this field trip.” 

“Of course he did,” Vax muttered under his breath. Vex tried to discretely elbow him in the sides, but Vax was able to sidestep her attack. She shot her brother a withering look, as if to say try to behave today. Vax simply gave a noncommittal shrug. 

“This is more of an entourage than I expected,” Syldor’s voice echoed as he walked into the corridor, “I didn’t know that Saundor was seeking an audience with all of these students.” 

“I didn’t know Saundor was seeking an audience with you either, father,” Vax shot back. 

“I believe that these students are all here to support our outstanding student,” professor Raishan cut in, “Besides, Vex’ahlia pointed out that Keyleth could benefit from this field trip, and as her adviser, I had to agree.”

“I just hope that your academics won’t suffer from this, Vax’ildan,” Syldor said, before turning to Percy and adding, “And yours as well.” 

“Of course, sir,” Percy said stiffly. 

“Well, if we’re done here, we can’t keep Saundor waiting,” professor Raishan reminded. The group quickly gathered around while professor Raishan cast the transportation spell. The sigil on the floor began to glow an arcane blue, and each member of the party stepped into the circle. 

Vex felt a dizzying squeezing feeling as she was transported through the transportation sigil. Everything blurred around her as the school melted away, and she was no longer able to distinguish her traveling companions. Then suddenly the feeling was gone. 

When everything clarified, Vex was able to make out the scene around her. When she had been told that she was going to the Feywild, she expected eerily beautiful landscapes with lush, green trees and bright, colorful flowers. However, the sight she was greeted with was decaying trees, and there was a strong, ever-present feeling of death in the air. 

“This is the Feywild?” Vex asked to no one in particular.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the growing strife across the land,” professor Raishan said, “It’s taken it’s toll here too. Be sure not to touch any of the living plant life; you wouldn’t want to go blind. The nature here can be very irritable. Now follow along.”

“This place is incredible,” Keyleth whispered to Percy, who was busy examining the plant life from afar. 

“If you stare at that grass any harder, then it will start to think you’re flirting, Percival,” Vex teased falling in stride with the two. Vax was quick to join their cluster. 

“It’s just grass, dear,” Percy said. 

“You heard the professor, it can be very irritable,” Vex said. 

“The plant life here does seem to have a very strong personality,” Keyleth added, “I can feel the presence of plant life normally, but it’s especially strong here. It’s kind of fascinating really-”

“Vex’ahlia,” Syldor called over Keyleth’s rambling. Vex sped up to match pace with her father while the rest of her friends continued their conversation about the personality of grass.

“Yes, father,” Vex said, rather dejectedly. She knew that she was about to get chewed out for her behavior before she even opens her mouth. 

“I hope you plan on being on your best behavior in there,” Syldor began, causing Vex to let out a deep sigh, “You have a tendency to to cause havoc when you show off, even as a child. Your behavior reflects on me, and as the headmaster of the institute, as well as your father, I need to look respectable. Saundor is a very powerful man, and if he doesn’t think I can control my own child, much less a school, I could lose my position.”

“I didn’t plan on going in there and spitting in his face, father,” Vex sighed. 

“I can never tell with you and your brother,” Syldor said, “You’ve never acted like you’re supposed to. I don’t know what your mother taught you, but she clearly missed the lesson on discipline.” 

Vex bit her tongue, trying her best not to explode at her father right then and there. As her father continued to lecture about her behavioral problems, she shot a glance over her shoulder at her friends and her brother. All of whom were staring at the spectacle that was her father. Vax looked like he was ready to unsheathe a dagger and stab their father in the neck, Keyleth looked wide eyed and unbelieving, and Percy just looked stoic. Vex had never seen his face so cold, except for when Anna Ripley walked into their history class. 

They came to a stop outside of a gigantic tree that sat in the thick of decay. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Vex’s stomach, but she swallowed it and held her head high. She took a deep breath, and took in the sight of the tree. There had to be some explanation for the appearance, like a disguise or something like that. She turned to her father. 

“I can assure you father, I would never do anything to purposely screw this up,” Vex promised, “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“Great,” Syldor said, as if he hadn’t heard a word Vex had said, “Then we should announce that Vex’ahlia has arrived.” 

“Lady Vex’ahlia,” Percy corrected.

“Excuse me,” Syldor asked.

“I figured that if she is to be introduced to one of the most important people in Exandria, then she should be properly introduced,” Percy explained, stepping up to Syldor, standing tall, “Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the third house of Whitestone, and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. Although in this case I think Lady Vex’ahlia should suffice.” 

“My Mistake,” Syldor said, looking from Vex to Percy with a stunned look on his face, “My apologies, Lady Vex’ahlia.” 

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” Vex said, shooting Percy a smug grin, which was met in kind.

“Well, then I shall go with professor Raishan to announce your arrival,” Syldor said, before walking off. 

“It’s the gift of smugness, it never goes away,” Percy said once Syldor was out of earshot. 

“The look on his face was priceless,” Vex said.

“Well, he deserved,” Percy added. 

“Can you believe him?” Vax added, “Talking about how you’re going to embarrass him, as if you didn’t get here on your own.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Vex said, “The important thing is that I’m about to prove him wrong, prove that he’s been wrong about us our whole lives.” 

“You’re going to do great, Vex,” Keyleth said, “I can’t believe this is really happening.”

Without any warning, an opening appeared in the tree beside them. It was just big enough for the group to walk through, the tops of their heads barely scraping the ceiling. The four students looked at the cavern in awe.

“Saundor will see you now, Vex’ahlia,” professor Raishan said, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, “Your father will not be coming into the room with us, but of course your friends are allowed to come if they wish, that is if they promise not to be distractions.” 

“Of course we’re coming with you,” Vax said, “We wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

“Then we should get going,” Raishan said, leading them into the the tunnel. The tunnel was dark, and the deeper they delved into the tree, the more the uneasy Vex felt. Even though she had dark vision, Vex couldn’t make out if her companions felt the same anxious feeling she was, or if it was a side effect of the life changing moment she was about to have. 

Professor Raishan led them deeper and deeper down the path as it twisted and turned an impossible amount. Just as Vex was beginning to wonder when they would reach the end of the path, they came to a hollowed out room that stood with tall walls and intricately carved patterns. Leaves and twisted branches hung above their heads. 

“Welcome,” A voice echoed from an unseen spot in the room, “Please approach.” 

As if they were pulled by an an invisible thread, they all felt compelled by the sheer presence of the voice to step into the room. Vex felt her heart began to pound, she shot a glance at her brother, who gave her an encouraging look. She steeled herself once again. 

“Vex’ahlia,” The voice hissed, it was low and rough, “Step forward.” 

Vex obeyed the voice as though she was in a trance. The air around her felt both electric and impossibly static. She wasn’t sure if she should kneel or bow or something, so she stood tall and stood her ground. 

“I’ve heard word of your promise,” The voice rasped out, “My adviser has spoken high praise of you.”

“Adviser?” Vex hear her friends whispered. 

“I was going to announce it later,” professor Raishan said, “But I’ve decided to leave Syngorn University to act as an adviser to Saundor.”

“In order to prove your worth,” The voice continued as if the other weren’t speaking, “You must complete a task for me.”

“Anything,” Vex said, “What do you require.’ 

“I’ve recently acquired a new companion,” The voice said, as a cage of twisted branches descended from the ceiling of the cavern. Inside was a small bear cub, looking lost and afraid, “A victim of poaching in the woods, and I wish to speak to it, to let it know I mean no harm. Speak to the creature, and tell me what it says.” 

Vex stepped forward to the now grounded cage, holding out a hand as if to steady the shaking creature before her. She looked into the large brown eyes of the cub. 

“Hi, buddy,” She cooed, “How are you?” 

She maintained eye contact with the cub, and as it looked back at her she felt as though a string had connected the two. The cub moved closer to the edge of the cage, where it had before been cowering in the corner. 

“I’m not going to hurt you buddy,” Vex said, as she felt a strong protective feeling surge inside her, almost as strong as the anger she felt both times she unleashed her magic before, “I just want to know what you’re feeling.”

“Scared,” a low grumbly voice that Vex had never heard before said. She looked at the cub that was now looking at her with pouty eyes. 

“Why are you scared?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

“I don’t know where my mom is,” The cub answered, “And I’m in this cage.”

“Let him out of the cage,” Vex called to the voice that had instructed her previously, “He’s scared.” 

The vines that twined around the cub, swirled away slowly, releasing the cub which quickly scuttled to Vex’s side. 

“Impressive,” The raspy voice echoed, “You are a fast learner. I could teach you many things.”

“Thank you, Saundor,” Vex said, looking up at the ceiling. The branches that formed the ceiling began to part as a thin elf like figure descended from them. His body looked like it was composed of only vines, thorns, and leaves. Branches shot from his back and shoulders, suspending him from the ceiling. However, the most striking feature was his glowing yellow eyes. He clung to a beautifully carved bow. Vex had been an especially skilled archer, although her course load now didn’t allow for much practice. 

“I’ve been waiting for someone with your promise to come along,” Saundor said, “Although I've recently taken on a new adviser, I’ve longed for someone to share my ways with, someone with an eagerness to learn.”

“And I want to learn,” Vex said, “Teach me what you know.” 

“I see your heart Vex’ahlia,” Saundor rasped, “and I know what you want. You have a free spirit, Vex’ahlia, you wish to fly. I can help you do that.” 

A broom descended from the ceiling beside him. It was a plain broom, one similar to the one that her mother used to sweep the warped floors of their cottage. A pang of nostalgia stabbed Vex. 

“Make the broom fly, Vex’ahlia,” Saundor said, “And you shall fly as well.”

Vex grabbed the broom as it floated down to her. She shot a glance back at her friends, who she had almost forgotten were there, They stood against the wall in shock and awe at the scene that had unfurled before them. Raishan was standing there, an indistinguishable fire flashing in her eyes. She looked back at the broom, searching with her entire being for a way to make it fly, until a word or a sound seared itself in her mind.

“HHCKKTPAH,” Vex spat, and the broom in her hand began to levitate. Vex quickly swung a leg over the broom before flying around the room once, then landing again, “That was incredible!” 

“Now that I have given you what you want,” Saundor said, tone creating a pit in Vex’s stomach, “You must give me something I want.” 

“What is that?” Vex asked hesitantly. 

“We’re very similar you and I,” Saundor hissed as the vines that had connected him to the ceiling gently placed him down on the floor and retracted. He stepped over to where Vex was standing. Vex bowed in his presence, before he reached out a hand, lifting her chin until her entire body followed suit, “Sweet, broken Vex’ahlia.”

“What?” Vex asked, voice barely audible. 

“An unwanted daughter. Selfish. Someone who would drive her allies to death for her own gain,” Saundor said, “You cannot escape who you are, your powers come from a place of uncontrolled emotion, destroying what lays in their path. Your uncertainty that is masked by the illusion of confidence forces you to prove that you are just like those you try to impress. But the more you deny who you are, the harder it is to control your powers. But if you join my ranks, you will never have to prove that you are like them again. Join me and make them cower before you. You’ve seen what I can do, Vex’ahlia. I can grant you anything your heart desires.”

“I..” Vex stammered, backing up a few feet before she ran into where here friends were clustered against the wall. Vax placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, ready to take an defensive position, but Vex straightened up her spine and regained her composure, “I don’t want anything you have to offer.” 

“Foolish girl,” Raishan hissed beside them, “Saundor can offer you many things, don’t waste your potential.” 

“Don’t mistake my intentions Vex’ahlia,” Saundor said, slowly advancing towards her again, “We’re not as different as you may think. You stand with your companions, but there is a pain in your eyes. You’ve been hurt before, and so have I. The ones I’ve let in have hurt me so very deeply.”

“You’ve been betrayed?” Vex asked, “Is that why you’re like this?”

“I just know that I’m alone and she left me there,” Saundor said, looking down momentarily. 

“She?” Vex asked, desperately looking for a way to move away from the advancing Saundor, “Who is she?”

“I just want someone to understand me,” Saundor said ignoring Vex’s questions, looking almost hypnotically into Vex’s eyes, “Can you understand me?”

“I understand,” Vex said softly, moving a fraction of an inch forward, “You want to be loved.” 

“I wish for a companion, a bond, someone I could share my powers with, someone who understands my loneliness,” Saundor said, advancing even more. Vex spared another glance at her friends, all looking at Saundor with different variations of hesitation and disgust. Vex felt a similar feeling bubbling inside of her, the loudest voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to get the fuck out of there, but a softer part of her kept her rooted where she was. The part of her that wanted to show her father she was worth something, the part of her that wanted her friends to be proud of her, the part of her that wanted to matter to someone. Saundor spoke again, a resounding echo through the cavernous room, “Would you embrace me? I could give you so much. I could give you the means to protect them in these dire times.”

“What would you ask in return?” Vex asked, words out of her mouth before she could think to stop them. She knew Vax was behind her, giving her that worried look that he always gave her whenever Syldor pushed her to tears. She may have even heard him mutter a worried “Vex’ahlia.” Keyleth was probably looking at her wide scarred eyes, or maybe she looked more affronted like she had earlier, Vex didn’t know anymore. She didn’t even want to think about how Percy looked right now. 

“Your heart,” Saundor rasped. Vex felt as if the floor had fallen out from under her. Her heart was pounding and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears. The small voice in the back of her head said Of course he didn’t want you for your potential.

“My heart belongs to somebody else,” Vex spat, stepping forward, ready to fight probably the most powerful spell-caster to grace Exandria. Beside her the bear cub had started to growl at the Archfey, teeth bared in an adorable expression of solidarity. 

“You don’t want to do this Vex’ahlia,” Saundor said, as Vax unsheathed a dagger behind Vex. Vex clung to the broom Saundor had gifted her, ready to use it as a club. Keyleth conjured a fireball, and Percy pulled out a scarily familiar weapon, “Everything you’ve worked for will be for nothing. Your father will never be proud of you, your friends will forget you. You will fade away into nothingness, never amounting to anything. You will never matter.”

“I think we’re going to take our leave now, asshole,” Keyleth said, as the students backed up into the hallway they had entered from. 

“Not so fast,” Raishan said, begin to mutter a spell under her breath, but before she could Keyleth had pulled Vex and the other’s into the hall and slammed a stone wall up where the entry had been. The students, and the bear cub that had followed them, quickly made their way back towards the entryway of the tree. 

“Keyleth, have I told you you’re amazing lately,” Vex said as they ran for the entrance.

“I’ve been practicing,” Keyleth said.

“Well, you’re much better at nature magic than I am,” Vex said.

“I can assure you that’s not true, but now’s not really the time for that,” Keyleth said as they reached the entrance, “Now I can transport us back through a big enough tree.”

“You’ve learned transport via plants?” Vex asked in awe. 

“I told you I’ve been practicing,” Keyleth said, “Now come on, we have to be quick.”

“Wait,” Vex said, stopping, “I can’t go back.”

“What are you talking about stubby?” Vax asked.

“I’m not going back to that school,” Vex said, “I don’t belong there, and this just proves it.”  
“Stubby you’re being ridiculous,” Vax argued. 

“If this is about what that prick in there said, I can assure you he was wrong about everything,” Percy added, “People who tell you that you’re a lot alike are usually wrong.” 

“I went to that school to impress people like him,” Vex argued, “There’s no point in going back.”

“Where are you going to go?” Keyleth asked. Vex looked down at the broom. 

“I don't know,” Vex said, “But you two should leave soon if you don’t want them to catch you.” 

“If you ever need a place to hide,” Percy said, “Go to Whitestone, you’ll find allies there.” 

“Vax,” Keyleth said, “are you going with us or with Vex?”

“Of course I’m going with you, Stubby,” Vax said to Vex.

“Alright,” Keyleth aid, almost looking sad, “then this is goodbye.”

However, before Keyleth could step away, Vax pulled her into a quick kiss. Vex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and apparently she wasn’t the only one who was surprised. Vax pulled away quickly moving towards his sister, the bear cub, and the broom. 

“I’ve always thought you were amazing,” He said, “Get back safe.”

And with that a dazed Keyleth grabbed a surprised Percy, and the two made their toward the nearest, largest tree that wasn’t Saundor’s. Keyleth cast the spell, and the two proceeded to walk through, but just before he left Percy shot Vex one last look. Once they were alone, Vax and Vex mounted the broom, Vex holding onto the bear cub in one arm. She said the magic word and the broom began to lift off. 

“Where to, Stubby?” Vax said, and Vex had no idea how to answer that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically this puts us at "intermission," which means from a story telling perspective, we're about halfway done. I'm not sure if that's how it's going to turn out because I don't plan ahead, but we're at about the half way mark if we're looking at the Wicked aspect of the story.


	10. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to blame the long break in updates on the fact that it was "intermission." Anyway, here we are picking it back up again, with hopefully semi-regular updates. Hope you enjoy!

It had been five years since Vex’ahlia Vessar and her twin escaped on broomstick to the unknown with a bear cub in tow. Saundor wasted no time in setting out to defame the twins, accusing them of treason and theft. With Raishan’s help, the entirety of Exandria was searching for the twins in an effort to get in good with higher ups. 

Vex and Vax took to their strong suits, Vex sticking to the woods and practicing her archery until she was one of the best shooters in the land by a long shot, while Vax took to the city and learned how to melt into the shadows. Vax also became a member of a secret underground group that labeled themselves “The Clasp.” Vex thought that they seemed shady, but she kept it to herself, after all, Vax needed a distraction after everything had happened. Vex for her part worked on training the bear cub, who she had dubbed Trinket. Over the years, the two had worked tirelessly to defeat any evil being, a surprising amount connected to Saundor.

Despite being their only companionship, the twins didn’t talk all that much in the first few months of their exile. Even as the years stretched on, there were certain topics they tended to avoid. Vax refused to talk about Keyleth, and in extension anything Syngorn University related. Although Vex didn’t complain about that, she had her own sore spot when it came to her time in school. Vex still refused to talk about her encounter with Saundor, every time Vax tried to bring it up in the months that followed, she would clam up and get uncharacteristically quiet. 

Three years after the event, Vex and Vax learned of a group of dragons that had been released onto the planes. It was only a few weeks later that they learned of Byroden's destruction. Both twins silently shed tears as they tried to assure the other that perhaps their mother had survived the attack. However, fortune never smiled upon the twins, and when they made their way to the town, they found only the charred remains of their childhood home. 

For the next two years they made their way through woods and shadows, dodging dragons and vigilant villagers looking to cash in the reward on their heads. Once more in their life, they were subjected to the same whispers they heard in their childhood. 

“I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake,” One towns-person in Vasselheim said at the local marketplace. 

“I hear he can shed his skin as easily as a snake,” Another proclaimed in response. The twins rolled their eyes at the wide variety of rumors spread about them. 

“I heard she can talk to animals, and is using them to build her forces,” A gnomish woman in Kymel had slurred out at the bar.

“I heard he sold his soul so he can become a shadow,” A particularly suspicious merchant in Emon whispered to a colleague. 

No matter what anyone said, the two were able to shrug it off and continue the missions they had set out to do, picking up any odd jobs they could along the way. After five years they had made a name with underground communities looking to undermine Saundor. While they were laying low, they were able to gather hoards of information, relevant and not. Once they heard that their old school friend Grog had become champion of a fighting arena called The Crucible. They were only half surprised when a week later they learned their friend Pike had also become a champion of the crucible. They discovered that Scanlan had joined a band led by a half orc named Dr. Dranzel. They heard these pieces of information in passing and allowed themselves a momentary smile. It wasn’t until now that they ever acted on these tidbits. 

“She’s completed her aramente,” Vax said quietly as they sat around the low light of a dying campfire, “One of the clasp members said he heard about a huge ashari celebration in Zephra.”

“That’s wonderful for her,” Vex said sincerely, “I told her she had promise.” 

“We should go,” Vax said, “We’ll be careful. No one will have to see us.”

After everything Vax had done for her, Vex couldn’t find it within her to argue, even though the arguments were there. She knew that Vax was well aware of the risks, and personally, She wanted to go as well. She wanted to see her friend’s success, she had already missed so much. Vex nodded in agreement, and they back into silence, packing their belongings the next morning and headed to Zephra.

They traveled far, taking few breaks and sleeping as few hours as possible. When they got tired, Trinket very gracefully offered his services and gave the twins a lift. When they reached a certain point they were able to rent an airship, thanks to Vex’s haggling skills and some help from The Clasp. 

When they arrived in Zephra, the twins were awestruck with the natural beauty of the place. The instant they set foot in Zephra, Vex was sure to cast pass without a trace on her and Vax, so that they could blend into the crowd without being noticed, which was easier said than done. Despite the huge political event that was occurring the next day, the remote village was practically empty. In fact, Vex and Vax decided it would be for the best to sleep outside the village.

“What do you think it’s going to be like?” Vax asked once they had settled underneath the stars. It was clear that he was going to have trouble sleeping that night, he was already restless which was an odd look for Vax. 

“I think it’s going to be a quiet affair,” Vex said, mostly talking to calm her brother, “Keyleth wouldn’t want it to be any other way. She’ll still be flustered though, i bet if she has to give a speech she stumble up a bit, but she’s probably gotten much more confident since we’ve last seen her.”

“I bet she has,” Vax agreed. 

“Brother,” Vex began tentatively, “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m fine,” Vax said blankly. 

“Do you need to talk?” Vex asked.

“No,” Vax replied. Vex didn’t press further, “Goodnight, sister.” 

“Goodnight, Vax,” Vex said, rolling over to face away from the fire. However, sleep did not find either of them for quite some time. 

The morning came, and the two of them shadowed themselves to any seeking eyes. They did their best to look presentable for the occasion, but living off the land has it’s downsides. They made their way into the village, where all of the villagers and visiting dignitaries had already begun to gather. The twins watched from the shadows as people continued in their celebration. Vex indulged in the passing thought that she could’ve been been here if things were different. She could’ve been one of the happy guests here to celebrate one of her closest friends. 

She caught a glimpse of orange out of the side of her eye her eye, and she knew who it was instantly by the intake of breath from her brother. Keyleth was beautiful. She had donned a mantle of leaves that painted the perfect picture of autumn and her signature antler headdress. She stood straighter, head held higher than when Vex had known her, and she looked older too, maybe a little more tired. Vex watched as she made her rounds, greeting all of the guests cordially, acting as the perfect diplomat. Vex was certain that Keyleth was going to make a wonderful voice of the tempest. 

When Keyleth took her place on a platform, Vex chanced a glance at her brother, his face masked in an almost unreadable emotion, but Vex could see a hint of unfiltered pride in his eyes. She couldn’t help but feel pride bubble in her as well as Keyleth began to speak about courage and friendship. She began to tear up about halfway through her speech. 

“We should go,” Vax whispered, and Vex had to agree. If they stayed any longer the draw to reveal themselves might be too strong to ignore. They weaved through the shadows, past the crowds, hearts heavy and full of a storm of emotions. They had almost made their way out of the village when a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks. 

“You aren’t leaving already, are you?” The smooth voice of Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third asked.


	11. Moments in the Woods pt. 2

“Percival, I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” Vax warned, “But-”

“I don’t know what you think I’m doing,” Percy interjected, his voice uncharacteristically guarded around the twins, “But I’m simply asking two of my old school chums why they’re leaving the festivities so early.”

Percy looked tired, there were noticeable bags under his eyes, and his hair was mussed as if he had been running a hand through it. He didn’t look dangerous, though- rather, he looked nervous, as if he were afraid something was going to happen.

“There’s no problem, Percival,” Vex said, trying to ease the situation, “Vax and I just caught wind that Keyleth had completed her aramente, and we knew how much it meant to her, so we wanted to be there when she was named Voice of the Tempest. No one was supposed to know we were here.”

“So Saundor wasn’t planning anything, or there isn’t some sort of uprising that’s going to happen?” Percy asked, breathing a sigh of relief, “It just caught me off guard. No one hears from you two for five years, all we have are stories passed by mouth of people who also stoop to kiss the very ground that Saundor walks on. Then suddenly, you’re here. I didn’t know what to think.”

“You’re supposed to think that we’re here to support Keyleth,” Vax said, crossing his arms. Vex was struck by just how petulant the move seemed, even after all of their grim days spent in the woods. 

“You never change, Vax,” Percy said, cracking a small smile.

“Well, I hope you’ve changed, Freddy,” Vax said sounding standoffish, only adding to his petulant appearance, “You could be quite insufferable.”

“I’m glad to see you too, Vax,” Percy said, smile growing as he moved forward to embrace his old roommate. Vax clapped him on the back in a show of solidarity, and Vex couldn’t help but laugh at the display. After all she had known that her brother's perceived dislike of Percy was nothing more than her brother’s way of showing brotherly affection. Percy stepped back from her brother, and turned to look at her, “Vex.”

“Percival, darling,” She said, “How have you been? It really has been too long.” 

“Yes,” He said, “It has.”

“An unfortunate price to pay when you’re on the lamb,” Vex added, throwing in a wink for good measure. She caught Vax rolling his eyes at that, “But, please, tell me how you’ve been.”

“I’ve been well,” Percy said, pausing slightly before adding, “Whitestone has been well. I’m sort of… in charge now. Well, my sister Cassandra is really the one in charge, but I’m the eldest, so I’m the figurehead.” 

“Well, you always acted like you came from royalty, so i’m not surprised,” Vax added.

“I was quite the prick,” Percy agreed, “I still am, but I’d like to believe I’m a little more tolerable. But, please, let’s not talk about me. What have the two of you been up to for the last five years?”

“Running,” Vex said. 

“Hiding,” Vax added, perfect timing, as if it had been planned. 

“And we raised a bear,” Vex said, without missing a beat, “It’s really been quite the interesting year. We would have loved to write, but-”

“Things fall into the wrong hands,” Percy finished, “Say no more.” 

“Speaking on the subject,” Vax said, “We should probably disappear soon. I’d hate to get caught and steal Kiki’s thunder.”

“Yes, we really should leave,” Vex said, sounding very much like leaving was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“Of course,” Percy agreed, sounding just as disappointed, “It won’t be long before Keyleth comes in search of me, and really you shouldn’t risk-”

“Percy, where have you gotten off to? Someone said they saw you leave towards the end of my speech, it was all I could do to excuse-” Keyleth said, approaching from where all three of them had just exited. She stopped dead when she noticed who Percy had been talking to, “Vex? Vax?”

“Hi Keyleth,” Vex said tentatively, testing to see if Keyleth would break or explode or storm away at her words. Instead an entire storm of unrecognizable emotions clouded across her face at an impossible speed. Vex chanced a glance at her brother, who seemed to be rooted in his spot staring at Keyleth. 

“If I had known you were going to be here, I would have sent out formal invitations,” Keyleth said weakly, “I can’t believe you came.” 

“Of course we came Keyleth,” Vex said, “We wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” 

“I don’t know,” Keyleth said, laughing weakly, “If anyone had an excuse not to show up, it would have been the two of you.”

“Well, we always do the unexpected,” Vex added, “It was a lovely ceremony, darling. Your mother would have been proud, but I’m sure you’ve heard that all day.” 

“I have,” Keyleth said, voice thick, “But that doesn’t mean it’s any less special when you say it.” Keyleth launched herself at Vex, enveloping her in a massive hug, which was quickly reciprocated by Vex. 

“There, there, darling,” Vex said, patting Keyleth’s hair, before pulling away from the embrace. 

“Oh, I have so much I want to ask you,” Keyleth said, words beginning to run together, “Like what-”

“Keyleth,” Vax interrupted, his face still bearing the same raw emotion that he had since Keyleth arrived. 

“Vax’ildan,” Keyleth said, mimicking the same somber tone Vax had in his greeting and turning to face him,, “It’s been a while, you look… well.” Vax smiled at her blatant lie. 

“You look much better,” Vax said, smile breaking his facade, “I must say, leadership suits you.” 

“I never was much of a leader,” Keyleth said, “This is all quite new to me.” 

“I never would have guessed,” Vax said, “The speech you gave was beautiful.” While this awkward encounter was going on Percy, had leaned over and pulled on Vex’s sleeve, gesturing for her to follow him, which she did. 

“I figured they needed some privacy,” Percy explained once they had disappeared into the treeline.”

“They really do need to talk,” Vex agreed, thinking back on every lovelorn sigh her brother had emitted for months after he had kissed Keyleth, “He really was insufferable at the beginning.”

“I can assure you, Keyleth was no better,” Percy said, “They really are quite the pair, aren’t they?”

“They’re certainly something,” Vex agreed. They walked in silence through the trees for a few moments before the quiet became unbearable for Vex. She was rather sick of quiet, “You know, I have a bear somewhere in these woods.”

“Would this be the bear that you raised?” Percy asked.

“Of course,” Vex said, “His name is Trinket, and he gives excellent massages.”

“And this very bear wouldn’t happen to be the bear cub you rescued, Would it?” Percy asked, a knowing lilt to his voice. 

“It would,” Vex answered.

“And that broom strapped to your back wouldn’t happen to be the very same broom that you stole from a certain asshole, would it?” Percy said, repeating the same inflection as the last question. 

“As a matter of fact it is,” Vex said, “You have a keen eye, Percival. You are just full of surprises.”

“The real surprise is that you haven’t managed to fall to your death by now,” Percy said.

“Really?” Vex asked, amused. 

“I’ll have you know, that the instant I saw you take flight on that thing I already started plotting out ways to make it safer,” Percy said, chuckling lightly, “ I’m sure if I looked through my notes, I could still find them.”

“Oh, Percy, I didn’t know you cared,” Vex swooned dramatically. When she righted herself, she was surprised to see Percy looking at her with an odd look on his face. 

“Well, you always were my favorite,” Percy said, and Vex couldn’t tell if he was teasing or not, “But don’t tell Vax, he might get jealous.” 

“You’re secret is safe with me,” Vex said. They walked in silence for a little longer, the quiet no longer bothering Vex. It didn’t feel empty, it just felt calm. 

“Do you remember the our first walk in the woods?” Percy asked after they had strolled for quite some time. 

“Why Percival,” Vex gasped, pretending to be scandalized, “Is that a euphemism?”

“You know it isn’t,” Percy said. 

“Yes, dear, I remember it,” Vex said, sobering up a little to match Percy’s almost cordial demeanor, “Why?”

“No reason, I suppose,” Percy said. Vex was instantly confused, Percy always had a reason for everything. 

“Percival?” Vex asked pointedly. 

“I can’t help but think I should’ve known better,” Percy explained, “I should have been able to put two and two together, and see that Ripley’s being there was because of Saundor. Everyone in that godforsaken school idolized him, I should have sussed that he was pulling the strings.”

“We were all blindsided, Percy,” Vex said, “You shouldn’t blame yourself more than you would blame Vax or Keyleth.” 

“You know I yelled at your father when Keyleth brought us back,” Percy said. 

“You what?” Vex asked, stopping in her tracks and turning to Percy who was still looking straight ahead despite stopping with her. 

“I burst into his office, found him twiddling his thumbs and called him a prick,” Percy elaborated, “Then I told him I appreciated the invitation to attend Syngorn University, but that I was going to have to decline after witnessing the absolute incompetence of the staff.” 

“You left?” Vex asked. 

“I couldn’t stay and face Ripley, and I didn’t want to stay in any school that employed that woman,” Percy said, “Besides, it all seemed so empty after- after everything that happened. Keyleth, Pike, Scanlan, and Grog all found out what I was doing, and they left to. They couldn’t stay at a place that supported all of that either. None of us could forgive what they did to you.”

“It’s strange, you know,” Vex said, “You mention how you and the others were unable to forgive Raishan, My father, and Saundor for what they’ve done to me, but I think I have. I was angry for such a long time. I felt betrayed. Aside from my brother, Raishan was the first person I truly thought believed in me, but really the only thing she believed I was, was someone broken enough for her to manipulate into thinking anything she spit out. And she was right, I fell for everything. As for Saundor, I had looked up to him ever since our tutors had taught us about him, I thought that he was a great and powerful being, and it made me feel powerful to even have the prospect of meeting him. Then after I had gotten everything I had thought I wanted, I discovered that it was only because Saundor the great and powerful needed someone weaker than him to manipulate. But I am not weak.” 

“Vex’ahlia, you are one of the strongest beings I know,” Percy said, he was going to say something else, but Vex cut him off. 

“And I know that now, because of them,” Vex explained, “After all of the shit those three people have put me through, I have discovered that I am loved, and that I am strong, and that I am better than than everything they made me believe I was. For the first year or so after Vax and I flew away, I spent my time searching for ways to get back at those people, to somehow prove to them that I wasn’t what the told me I was, but that’s not how it works. No matter how hard I fight them, they will only believe that I’m playing into their hands. So I stopped fighting Saundor and Raishan, and I started fighting evil and bad in the world. And I stopped caring about what my father thinks of me.”

“I’m glad you were able to find clarity,” Percy said earnestly. 

“But it’s not just me,” Vex said, “The last time we were in the woods, you told me that Ripley made you do horrible things. And- though it’s hardly my place to say- I think you should forgive yourself for whatever she made you do. There’s nothing to be done about the past, but everything you’ve done has gotten you to this point and made you who you are, and I think the person you’ve turned out to be has made you worthy of your forgiveness. Anyway, that’s all I’m going to say about that.”

Vex had hardly noticed that she was looking at the ground until she turned her full attention to Percy, who was looking at her as though he were contemplating something. Vex was already flustered after practically pouring her heart out, but Percy’s unwavering gaze made her blush deepen. She was about to open her mouth and tell Percy to forget everything she had just said, but before she could Percy made up his mind. A gentle calloused hand came up and cupped her cheek, and Vex’s eyes instantly flickered to Percy’s which were brimming with such softness. Before she had time to overthink everything again, Percy quickly pressed a tender but solid kiss to her lips.

“Come to Whitestone?” He asked as he pulled away.


	12. A Long Awaited Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the same time as the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with this chapter so that's why it's so late and so short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“It seems that Percival and my sister have given us some space,” Vax said as soon as Vex and Percy made their not so stealthy escape. 

“They probably have a lot to talk about too,” Keyleth said, “It’s been a long time.”

“Five years,” Vax agreed, “The last time we saw each other, we were practically kids.” 

“The last time we saw each other, you kissed me after a horrible tree man tried to get your sister to become his… wife?” Keyleth pointed out.

“Sorry about that, it wasn’t one of my finer moments,” Vax said.

“So you regret it?” Keyleth asked, her tone unreadable.

“I regret the impulsiveness of the act,” Vax clarified, “I regret that I didn’t ask, but I don’t regret the kiss itself. I especially regret that we didn’t have the time we should have had afterwards, but I didn’t want to leave things unsaid.”

“Well, you didn’t really say anything,” Keyleth pointed out, “You just kissed me and flew away on a broomstick.”

“I suppose a younger me was hoping that the kiss would speak for itself,” Vax said.

Keyleth looked up from where she had been decidedly not looking at Vax, her eyebrows raised, “Oh. And what did you mean for it to say?” She asked, somewhat stilted and awkwardly. 

“Well, I was hoping that it would say that I thought that you were intelligent, and kind, and fearless, and so many other things, but it’s been a while and I’m not certain exactly what was going through my mind at the time. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I can be an impulsive shit.”

“You could have fooled me,” Keyleth joked, “ I’m sure you had nothing to do with Scanlan’s prank wars.” Vax cracked a small smile and let out a tiny laugh. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to say, I hope that I wasn’t too forward and that if I was, we can put the whole business behind us,” Vax said. 

“For the record, although it might have been a little forward, it opened my eyes to possibilities that I wasn’t aware might have been available,” Keyleth said a little stiffly.

“Oh?” Vax asked.

“Yeah,” Keyleth said, “Beforehand I was so focused on my studies that I never caught on to the fact that maybe there was something else going on, much less if I would be interested if that option had been made available earlier.”

“Oh,” Vax said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” Keyleth said. The two locked eyes for a brief moment before each letting out a nervous laugh and looking away, “It made me realize how much I wished I could have opened my eyes earlier. Maybe been a little braver a bit earlier.” 

“You’ve always been brave,” Vax said, “It’s one of the things I’ve always admired about you.”

“Vax,” Keyleth said, “What are you doing here?”

“Vex and I wanted to celebrate your accomplishment,” Vax explained. 

“But you didn’t even intend on seeing me. Sneaking in and out doesn’t sound like much of a celebration to me. Besides, just dropping in on a ceremony doesn’t seem to be worth the risk of getting caught,”Keyleth said, “So what’s the real reason you came?”

“I don’t want to put any pressure on you,” Vax said, but when Keyleth didn’t relent with her ever searching gaze, he continued, “You have to know, there’s no way you can’t.” 

“I want you to say it,” Keyleth said. 

“Kiki, I’ve been in love with you for years now,” Vax said. 

“Okay,” Keyleth said, slightly squeaky but over all remaining collected. 

“Okay?” Vax asked.

“Okay,” Keyleth repeated. 

Okay,” Vax said, understanding exactly what Keyleth needed, “I think we need to hunt down Freddy and Vex. Who knows what they could be getting into.” 

“They were even more hopeless than we were,” Keyleth said smiling lightly and slipping her hand into Vax’s, “C’mon, let’s go make sure they don’t get in too much trouble.”


	13. Tomorrow, We Plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. Let's just say things came up and then I didn't know where I was going with this/lost interest/everything. For now I have every intention of finishing this story, I don't know how many more chapters there are going to be, but there are only going to be a few more. I'd like to apologize for the long wait in between chapters and thank anyone who continues on with this this story. Any way, this isn't beta read and I write these at midnight so please let me know about any spelling errors. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!

“What?” Vex asked, looking at Percy with confusion; however, Percy wasn’t looking at her anymore. He was scanning the forest around them, his eyebrows scrunched together as his eyes darted through the trees. 

 

“Someone’s coming,” He explained, already reaching for his belt, “We’ll talk later.” He pulled out strange, slightly familiar looking weapon that Vex had never seen before.

 

“What is that?” Vex asked as she moved to ready an arrow of her own, but before Percy could answer she heard the telltale crunch of of leaves and branches beneath a shoe. Two voices carried from the same direction, and both Percy and Vex honed in on where the sounds were coming from. 

 

“Well, what’s going on here?” A very familiar, very smug voice said from behind a tree. Before Vex could lower her bow in annoyance, none other than her brother stepped out from the shadows with Keyleth not too far behind. Percy lowered his weapon and stepped away from Vex, towards the others. 

 

“We were just talking,” Both Percy and Vex said unconvincingly at the same time. 

 

“Right,” Vax said, not even missing a beat, much to Vex’s confusion. Usually her brother loved to torment her at any given moment, and he certainly wasn’t oblivious enough to miss that something had happened. “And what were you talking about?”

 

“Uh.. Dragons,” Percy supplied, “We were talking about dragons.”

 

“And how to stop them,” Vex added, “Along with the many other problems we have.” Vax looked back and forth between Percy and Vex, not looking convinced, but if he thought they were lying, he didn’t say anything. 

 

“What did you come up with?” Keyleth asked.

 

“Not much,” Percy said, “It’s quite a bit to tackle, and we were too anxious to say much of anything else in case we were being watched. I was actually just telling Vex that it might be better if we discussed these matters at Whitestone where stray ears can’t hear our plans.”

 

“That might be a good idea,” Keyleth said, “And the twins don’t have to hide there.”

 

“What?” Vax asked.

 

“It’s my family’s land,” Percy explained, “Besides, Vex is a baroness of Whitestone, turning her over to Saundor would be an act of treason.”

 

“Is that true?” Vex asked, skeptical. 

 

“It can be,” Percy added, “The fact is, you would both be my guests while you were there, and therefore protected by my family’s name, even if someone wanted to turn you in, which I doubt they would, they wouldn’t.”

 

“It sounds as safe as any place we’ve stayed in the last few years,” Vax said, “Stubby?” 

 

“You’re right,” Vex said, “And it’s probably the safest place to talk about our next course of action.” She turned to Percy, “How do we get there?”

 

“I can take you there,” Keyleth said,  “I can transport us through the trees, remember.”

 

“Alright,” Vax said, “Then to Whitestone?” 

 

“To Whitestone,” Vex agreed. Keyleth walked over to the biggest tree and opened a portal, allowing Vex, Trinket, Vax, and Percy to walk through before she followed. 

 

When they came through on the other side, Vex saw a small city lightly dusted with snow. In the distance she could see the silhouette of mountains, and just beyond the town she saw a forest. The town itself was quaint, it wasn’t large by any stretch of the imagination, but it was growing. 

 

The tree they had exited was tall and exuded some sort of powerful energy. It also, just so happened to be in the center of the town. A few townsfolk gawked at them, as if it were odd to see four people and a bear walk out of a tree. Or maybe it was odd for the citizens of Whitestone to see that. Before they could draw too much attention to themselves, Percy led them away from the town center and towards the castle. 

 

When they reached the castle, Percy greeted the closest guard, telling her to alert Lady Cassandra of their arrival, and that they would be using the castle’s war room for the time being.

 

“My sister is the real power of Whitestone,” Percy explained, “I would hate to cross her.” He lead them through the castle, and even from the small glimpses she got, Vex could see the effect of some terrible strife. Large expanses of wall where portraits must have surely hung at one point were now bare. Parts of the castle looked ransacked, while other parts looked as if they hadn’t been touched in decades. Only a few places looked truly lived in.

 

The rest of the walk to the war room was silent, it was only after they sat behind the closed door that any of them dared to speak. 

 

“So what do we do?” Vax asked.

 

“What can we do,” Vex added, “There’s so much we have to fight. The dragons, Saundor-”

 

“And not to add more to the pile,” Percy said, “But Ripley’s still out there and she’s more dangerous than you can imagine.” 

 

“How can she be more dangerous than dragons?” Vax asked.

 

“I’m not saying she’s more dangerous than dragons,” Percy said, but,” He pulled out the unusual weapon again, “She’s been selling these to anyone willing to pay the price.”

 

“What is that?” Vax asked, repeating Vex’s question from earlier. 

 

“When I first made Ripley’s acquaintance, she used excruciating amounts of physical and emotional  force to get every bit of information that I had, and once I escaped I made a weapon that could cause the amount of pain she caused me.”

 

“You invented that?” Vax asked. 

 

“This make is called a pistol,” Percy said, “And Anna Ripley somehow found blueprints or found a way to recreate it.” Vex’s mind suddenly; flashed back to the classroom where she had first seen Anna Ripley, on the very day when she and Percy had released the raven in the woods, “There are others similar to this make. The general term for these weapons is a gun. I have a few others, but there’s no telling how many different models Ripley’s producing.” 

 

“Those were the weapons she was teaching us about,” Vex said, slightly shocked, “The day she brought out the raven.” The day she had seen Percy act more frightened than he had ever acted around her before. She looked to him, now knowing why. 

 

“Yes,” He said, as if confirming her thoughts. 

 

“So we have to stop her as well,” Vex said, “Ripley, Saundor, and the dragons. Oh, and Raishan.”

 

“Actually that last one was already on our list,” Keyleth said, “Raishan is one of the dragons- the green one. She was the one that let all of the other dragons in through a portal to the fire plane.” All of Keyleth’s usual kindness vanished as she spoke about their former professor, “She disappeared for a while, and we foolishly thought that she had simply lost power, but apparently she was staying with the Fire Ashari.” She paused for a minute, regaining composure, “They were destroyed, the entire civilization, just gone.” 

 

“This is more than we can handle alone,” Percy said, mostly to himself.

 

“What allies do we have?” Vax asked, “Vex and I are fugitives, anyone caught helping us is an accessory to treason. Who would want to help us?”

 

“I might know a few people,” Keyleth said, “They keep low profiles, but are always looking to cause some trouble.”

 

“You can’t mean?” Percy asked.

 

“Mean who?” Vex asked.

 

“I do,” Keyleth said, ignoring Vex’s question, “They’re all in Vasselheim, I can travel through tree tomorrow and we can come up with a plan then.”

 

“I suppose it’s our best bet,” Percy admitted. 

 

“Who are we talking about?” Vex asked, once again.

 

“I’m sure you remember Scanlan, Grog, and Pike,” Percy said, “Our friends from school.”

 

“Oh,” Vex said, suddenly aware just how out of their depth they were. 


	14. Getting the Band Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave constructive criticism or tell me if the spelling is all wrong. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

After they had come to a decision on their next move, Percy showed Vex and Vax to where they would be staying for the night. The rooms were nice compared to the normal accommodations they were usually afforded; however the silence of the castle kept nagging at Vex. 

 

She sat on her bed, knees tucked against her chest, arms circling her legs, unbearably small in the large room. Trinket lay beside her, snoring in his sleep, taking up most of the bed. Vex was glad trinket was there, he gave her a sense of ease despite the unfamiliar setting and the foreboding of the tasks at hand; however, he could not stop all of Vex’s racing thoughts. The idea that she was signing up all of her old friends, now strangers, for at worst death and at best the life long trauma that comes with war echoed in her thoughts. She moved closer to trinket, snuggling into his fur in an attempt to ward off the train of thought and get some sleep but it was to no avail. 

 

She thought about how Keyleth would be facing off against the creature that destroyed a fourth of her people, and how it could have been avoided if Vex had done something sooner, been better. She thought about Percy, who had already dealt with so many monsters, now forced to fight another. Earlier she had hoped that Percy might come by to finish the discussion they had started, but now in the dark shadows of her room she thinks that it’s best that he didn’t.

Trinket grunts in his sleep, shifting slightly and Vex looks at him with a soft glance that could only be described as maternal, “You’re right, buddy,” She whispers, “There’s nothing I can do right now, might as well get some sleep,” She sighs deeply and Trinket, who she had thought was asleep, nudges her as if to say  _ you’re right, stop worrying _ . She gives him a little scratch behind the ears before she cuddles closer to the bear, closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vex is startled out of her sleep by three sharp knocks at her door, Trinket grumpily stirs beneath her, shooting a pointed glare at the offending sound. Vex gets up as quickly as her groggy state will allow and goes to open the door, finding an uncharacteristically shy Percy behind it. Her mind races for a minute thinking about why he would be here, before he speaks and removes all doubt. 

 

“Keyleth has returned with the rest of our school chums,” He explained.

 

“I didn’t know Keyleth had left,” Vex said, Percy’s awkwardness almost radiating outward and affecting her as well. 

 

“Keyleth and I thought it would be best to let you and your brother sleep,” He said, “At least until we could discuss the important matters. Your brother woke up not too long ago, I would have woke you sooner, but he said to let you sleep. Forgive me if I should have called sooner.” 

 

“Percival, darling,” Vex said, “That’s far too many words to listen to before I’ve had my coffee.”

 

“Yes,” He said, “Of course Everyone is down in the dining hall having breakfast, if you care to join us.” 

 

“That sounds lovely,” She said, “Just give me a moment.” She closed the door and quickly dressed and rebraided her hair, and also did her best to wake Trinket, who only rolled out of bed when she made to leave the room. Percy was waiting outside her door for her, still looking painfully awkward, and led them to the dining hall in silence.

 

Keyleth, Pike, Grog, Vax, and Scanlan were seated around the table, and if it weren’t for the impending fights on the horizon, Vex would have sworn it was just a bunch of friends joining together again for one of many reunions. Vax was telling an animated story of one time they had both gotten in a bar fight to a very fascinated Scanlan. Vex marveled at how at ease her brother looked for the first time in years. 

 

“Then stubby shattered a chair across this bastard’s back,” Vax detailed, looking at his sister only after she pulled a chair up at the table. 

 

“That is so cool,” Grog said from around the leg of some animal, as Pike looked on also enraptured by the story. 

 

“Of course the two of you have cool stories to tell, you’re convicts on the run from the law,” Scanlan said, “But how come no one has asked me about my very cool band that I’m in?”

 

“Because we see your band every night at the tavern,” Pike said, “Besides, you said so yourself, the twins are cool convicts on the run from the law.”

 

“I could be a convict on the run from the law,” Scanlan said.

 

“And how is that not the case, Scanlan darling,” Vex said, tossing the gnome a playful wink, “A man with your skill must certainly be at odds with the law.” 

 

“Some of the guards don’t like him that much,” Grog said.

 

“From what Grog’s told me, he and Scanlan have gotten into some trouble,” Pike explained, “Particularly with one member of the guard. I’d try and smooth it over but I’m never around when anything happens.” 

 

“She would help us fight him,” Grog said, “My buddy pike is a master fighter. We’re both...um… we’re the best fighters at the crucible.” 

 

“They tried to get us to fight each other, but we won’t have it,” Pike said, clinking her mug with Grog’s, “We decided that we’re both the toughest.” 

 

“Yeah, Monstahs,” Grog cheers.  

 

“It’s lovely to hear about what you’ve been up to,” Vex said, “But I suppose we should talk about why we’ve called you all here.” 

 

“We know,” Scanlan said, “Kiki explained everything to us when she found us.” 

 

“Yeah,” Pike chimed in, “And we’re in.”

 

“Really?” Vex asked. 

 

“Of course,” Scanlan said, “Did you really think we’d miss the opportunity for all the glory that comes with slaying dragons. Really Vex, has it been that long?” 

 

“Yeah, plus Grog and I need a real fight,” Pike added, “And we were all friends before, so of course we’re going to help you out.”

 

“So what’s our plan?” Vax asked. 

 

“We go in with no plan,” Scanlan said, “That’s the plan so far.”

 

“Naturally,” Vax said. 

 

“I say we start it where we left off five years ago,” Percy said from where he had been quietly sitting on the other end of the table from the twins, “Right now Saundor is a figurehead, but he holds no real power. Well, he’s powerful, we saw that the first time we were up against him, but even then we were able to escape unharmed. If we defeat him, we’ll also be making a statement to all of those that worshipped him, telling them that his sickness has infected the land for far too long, and that his rule is not our way.” 

 

“I mean it’s either that or dragons,” Keyleth said, “Or a shithead with a lot of firepower.” 

 

“I must admit, I’m being selfish in saying I’m not ready to face Ripley just yet,” Percy said, “Besides, we’d have to track her down. We know where Saundor is, and he’s not going anywhere.”

 

“The sooner we fight this asshole, the better,” Vax said, “The longer we wait, the more blood is shed. I say we prepare today, get everything we need, then go tomorrow. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed,” They all repeated, scattered but somewhat together. After that, they finished their breakfast and broke off into smaller groups. Percy pointed Grog in the direction of a training room before he slipped away to his workshop. Pike followed Grog, and Vax sunk into the shadows, seemingly disappearing. Keyleth and Vex went to hunt down some healing potions. 

The chatter was light between the girls as they caught up while searching for the potions. The town had limited resources, and they ended up wasting half a day tracking down a measly two potions. However, when they made it back to the castle, Keyleth was able to convince Percy’s sister Cassandra to lend them several more potions. Vex was struck by Cassandra’s regal air, she didn’t think someone so young could act so old, and yet she could detect a spark of something innocent buried beneath all of her layers.  

 

After they tracked down the potions, the two girls joined Grog and Pike in the training room; however there was only so much of the brawling that Vex could watch before getting restless. While Keyleth was enthralled by the fighting Vex slipped away to go outside and find something to use as target practise. She shouldn’t have been surprised to find her brother there, throwing daggers, and she wasn’t really. He nodded as she took her place standing beside him, notching an arrow and letting it soar to its intended target. They stayed like that for hours before Vex broke the silence.

 

“Do you think we’re ready?” She asked, not looking at her brother. 

 

“We’ve got to be,” He said. Unsatisfied with the answer, she dragged her tired body back inside the castle. On her way to her room, she passed by Percy’s workshop, and she could hear him inside working away on something. For half a second she debated knocking on the door, but pushed the idea out of her mind. 

 

When she finally dragged herself to her room, Trinket was already sprawled out across the bed. Vex sighed and did her best to persuade the bear to move over just a little, but only to some avail. Eventually Trinket rolled off the bed and curled up on the floor. She was almost asleep when a familiar sharp knock rang out from the door.

 

“Who is it?” She called, sitting up slightly. 

 

“It’s.. uh, Percy,” The voice said.

 

“Percy?” She asked, “Is this our later talk?”

 

“Kind of,” He said, “Could you let me in? I need to say something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have a set update schedule for this, sorry about that. I also don't have a beta reader, so let me know if you catch any mistakes.


End file.
